


cruel hearts burn out

by Skullszeyes



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Angst, Assassination, Assassination Attempt(s), Blood, Coffee, Comfort, Crying, Cults, Death, Demons, Enemies, Fluff, Friendship, Gun Violence, Hanahaki Disease, Jealousy, Kidnapping, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Male-Female Friendship, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Murder, Mythology References, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Jonathan | H2ODelirious, One Shot Collection, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Trauma, RPF, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Romance, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Self-Destruction, Self-Harm, Self-Indulgent, Supernatural Elements, Swearing, Tags May Change, Torture, Vampires, Violence, Winged Evan Fong, shmeg the sorcerer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 33,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: the cruelty of my heart and yours will intertwine, but everything must burn, and when we're tired of this mortal life, we'll fade away like smoke from the flames of the world. And maybe that is all we ever deserved for what we have done to ourselves, and what we couldn't do for everything else as the core is revealed to the sun and stars.— Collection of Stories.
Relationships: Brock Barrus/Brian Hanby, Brock Barrus/Jonathan | H2ODelirious, Evan Fong/Brian Hanby, Evan Fong/Jonathan | H2ODelirious, Evan Fong/SMii7Y, John | KryozGaming/SMii7Y
Comments: 22
Kudos: 66





	1. feathers & wax • H2OVanoss

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write this months ago, but I was procrastinating on some fics. LOL. :/ Well, there was also some stuff going terribly wrong for about 3-4 months. Currently, I'm mentally stable in a sort of way, I'm coherent enough to write. However, to those who don't know, I suffer with psychotic depression, so if I stop updating fics for a certain amount of time, I'm dealing with my illness. :) I hope you can respect that. I also express my illness through my fics, but I'll write in the notes of which fics those are.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

He desired to fly above the world, except he was trapped on the surface with iron keeping him in place. He would fly to the sky, to the everlasting blue he dreamed of, and that would become his salvation. He fastened himself a pair of wings made up of feathers and wax. He wrapped them around his body, settled them on his naked back.

No iron would keep him from what he desired.

He flew from those shackles that held him down, he rose into the sky, felt the warm summer wind glide against his face, becoming cold as he elevated hundreds of feet, raising his hand to the sun, to the beauty of freedom, to what he had wanted than the dark depths of coldness that wrapped around him too tightly.

This is what he wanted, right?

He dreamed of it every night, his heart raced with the implication, but as he drew too close to freedom, to the sky, it was much more than he had thought it would be. The warmth dwindled into coldness. The heat burned him away, and all he could feel was the wind wrapping around him, sinking into his skin as the sky was blotted out by the thick dark clouds.

Freedom. It was a lie, isn’t it?

He was falling away from what he had wanted, his heart had leapt for it, but he was falling, and his wings did not work the way that he had made them. He was falling, and all he could feel was a deep sadness that would inevitably burn inside of him for the rest of his life.

He hit the water.

The coldness was ice and it sunk deep into his body, into the burns, the feathers had flown into the air, but now they were floating upon the surface, barely following him down into the depths of the ocean.

This is not what he wanted.

The sun’s light was blotted out by more than the clouds. And the darkness was seeping into his vision as his breath was choked in his throat, the weight of his own body filled by salt water. The burns, the blood, everything he had become was less than immortal, and maybe he had wished for more, but maybe there was no existence of it.

He did not fly to the sun for divinities sake.

He thought of the choices he had made as his mind became empty. Did he have no purpose for those wings that were now scars upon his back, barely gliding finger tips of a God who could love him, like cracked pottery, his pain could become gold in the eyes of mortals, but it was not meant to be. He had thought of more than he should have, and it became nothing between his fingers.

Instead of sinking to the sands below, to the weight and pressure of death.

He was raised to the surface, a hand wrapped around his arm until his breath was forced from his lungs once he hit open air. Maybe he didn’t fly to the sky for what could become more for him in his life, but once he hit the water, to the embrace of the ocean, he had found more under those depths than the awareness of blue skies.

He found himself staring into blue eyes, skin and hair soaked with water.

“Are you okay?”

He blinked, no longer choking on water. “I’m okay.”

He smiled, warmth in his eyes, beauty and tranquility, even his hold on his arm had loosened but not completely letting go. “You fell a long ways, I thought you died.”

_ I almost did.  _ “Who are you?”

“Ruler of these waters,” he smiled, “but you, mortal, can call me Jonathan.”

A mortal name for an immortal?

“I’m Evan.”

Jonathan laughed. “Feathers and wax won’t get you too far, Evan. How about I take you to the shore.”

He didn’t know what to say. He had never met a God before, but he knew them from stories of when he was growing up. They were meant to be stories, foolish ones for foolish children. This God brought him to the shore, and he walked like a mortal man as Evan sat on the sands, staring up at the clouds that had thinned out, barely a light rain passing over them.

“Why did you save me?” Evan asked. “People drown all the time.”

“I’m sure you didn’t want to drown,” Jonathan said.

“No one really wants to...drown.”

He wasn’t here to challenge him, but now that he had fallen from the sky, he didn’t have the desire to rise to those heights as much as he had sank to the depths of the ocean. Maybe it was wishful thinking to go to high and to go to low, and it was better if he stayed in the middle, the center, where he could thrive.

“Thank you for saving my life.” When he turned, the God known as Jonathan was no longer there. He wasn’t sure if he was ever there, and Evan looked down to his feet where the water glided against his skin, to the red healed scars. Not golden as he had thought, but enough for his mortality to stay intact, unlike the feathers and wax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Icarus and The Sun is my favorite Greek Myth, so I like implementing the themes into my fics. :) Somewhat subtly, and sometimes it'll be obvious. I wanted to start out with this because I liked the idea that entered my head. _(Delirious is not Poseidon...so it's somewhat not like the actual Greek Myth. LOL.)_
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy and stick around for the other fics that I'll be writing up. They'll all be One-Shots. I'll mark what ships are in the fics with the titles to make it easier to move around if you don't like reading certain ships. I'm also not great at writing romance, so don't expect something amazing. lol.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.


	2. Friends? • Reader & SMii7y/Kryoz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were your friends, but you insulted them enough that they were going to pay you back for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by WAGL.   
>   
> _(Yeah, I know, it took awhile for me to even bother writing it up, but the past few months...it was just messed up to deal with.) ___  
>   
> **Warning:** Reader-insert. Swearing. Murder. Blood. Assassin AU. Psychological trauma. // SMii7y & Kryoz fic.  
> 

They showed up maybe once a month. You once considered them friends. They looked similar, but over time they began to change. The last time you did see them, you felt it with the way they clung to one another, confident smiles spread across their faces, and somewhat devious glints in their eyes. They changed completely, but with work and family life, and the separation, you hardly noticed until it became obvious.

Since they showed up again, you were a little nervous by the things they were telling you. At first you were having coffee with them on your break, the next thing they were explaining some strange stuff that happened over the weekend. It was Monday, twelve-fourteen, and you were kind of regretting wasting your break with them.

SMii7y was shorter than you and his friend, Kryoz. He had short brown hair that was slightly wavy. A bit pudgy in the face, wearing a long black coat with a grey shirt underneath, clean dark blue jeans and brand new sneakers. He didn’t seem like the type of person who would get into any crazy issues, and when he talked, he had the sort of superiority complex in his voice.

“Let me tell you, the end result didn’t happen until the night before, and we were ordered to wait for a phone call at a certain time,” SMii7y said, wiping sweat from his forehead. It was rather warm out, and the sun wasn’t blocked by the clouds that had dispersed before the afternoon hit. However, he didn’t take off his coat, and didn’t show he was bothered by the heat.

“What do you mean?” you asked, holding your sandwich you made last night before heading to bed around nine PM.

Now Kryoz was a bit taller, and unlike his counterpart, Kryoz wore a simple plaid shirt with a black graphic shirt underneath, with faded blue jeans and almost similar black and white converse that SMii7y had.

He was more bothered by the heat and had cursed under his breath until you asked your question. “He means we weren’t meant to leave the safe house until we were contacted, and let me tell you,” Kryoz shook his head, obviously annoyed by whatever happened during the weekend, “the guy we brought back to the house wouldn’t shut up, so we tied him to a chair and locked him inside the bathroom.”

“He did try to escape through the window,” SMii7y said, uncapping his Sprite bottle and taking a quick swig.

“Yeah, but we had to break his leg to keep him compliant,” Kryoz said flippantly. “We zip tied his hands behind his back, and gagged him cause he wouldn’t stop crying and swearing at us.”

“I fixed the window of course,” SMii7y said, passing the bottle to Kryoz.

You weren’t looking at them anymore. It was uncomfortable hearing that from people whom you considered your friends. Then again, were they actually friends when you hadn’t seen them in so long. An odd once a year kind of occurrence?

Now they were going on about kidnapping someone, locking them inside a bathroom, then breaking their leg. What kind of shit was this? Who were they? And was this some kind of joke?

“Who do you work for?” you asked, mildly curious, and somewhat trying to get them to stop talking about what they were going on about.

SMii7y sniffled and said at the same time as Kryoz, “That’s classified.”

Right. Classified.

“Are you part of a gang?” you asked.

Kryoz snorted, “We wouldn’t do the things a gang member would do, but in some way, I guess so. Makes for a better explanation for what we do.”

What did that mean? And did you even want to know. You bit into your sandwich as they continued on with their story.

“After we got the call, our friend came to grab the guy in the bathroom,” Kryoz said, watching the cars drive by.

Friend? What kind of friend would that be? Or were they just bullshitting the term, hiding the true intent.

“He was actually a friend,” SMii7y said, watching your expression, and that slightly unnerved you, it was like he could read your mind, or see some part of your thoughts with just a glance. 

“I wasn’t thinking otherwise,” you said, hoping to ignore the fear in your voice.

“Well, the guy had to be given a sedative because of how much he was crying,” Kryoz said. “He went limp afterwards, and we were given our next assignment. Another of our  _ friends  _ picked us up and dropped us off...where again?” he looked to SMii7y for clarification.

“A town outside of the city,” SMii7y said as if it answered everything. There were a few towns in each direction, but how far did they go and how long did they stay.

“Midnight,” Kryoz said, rocking on the balls of his feet. “We stayed until twelve, but the task we were given didn’t take long.” He smirked at his companion. “SMii7y’s good with a rifle.”

You caught the small smile rising on SMii7y’s lips.

Right...this was going on for far too long.

You sighed, then checked your watch. “Well, I have to get back to work—”

“Ah, yes, sorry for holding you up,” Kryoz said, taking a side step to stand with SMii7y. They were always together, never apart, a strange puzzle that remarkably fit together.

You took a step away from them, trying to remain steady on your feet instead of the fight-or-flight feeling that told you to run without looking back, but the fear in you was keeping you rooted to the cement under your feet.

“Look, I get that we’re friends, but I’m not entirely sure it should stay like that.”

SMii7y blinked, tilting his head to the side. He looked way too innocent for his own good, and whatever implication of their profession made it seem impossible. “What do you mean? We’ve been friends for years.”

“Yes,” you said, nodding your head, hands clammy around the sandwich you were holding. “However, what you’ve told me in such confidence might not have been a great idea. I have a job, a girlfriend, a life...and yet, you reveal this information as if it’s some kind of joke, yet you...speak as if it isn’t.”

“It’s not,” Kryoz said, his voice becoming empty.

You took a step back, heart racing. “This isn’t as difficult to you or to me, but please, just leave me alone.”

“This is a polite way of telling us—your friends—to fuck off,” said SMii7y, hands tucked inside his coat pockets, the Sprite bottle was held by Kryoz. They had gone still, their features unreadable. They looked odd, like strangers, and yet that’s exactly what they were to you, and what they always should’ve been.

You chuckled nervously. “Let’s be real, we’re not friends, I have no fucking idea why you decided to come here, or even bother me like I’m some kind of idiot you can inform me of things I don’t want to know about—”

“That’s exactly why and we don’t mind sharing this with a friend,” Kryoz said, his brows twitched and furrowed, a deepening glare as his own spiteful words left his lips. “At least I thought we were friends.”

“That’s just ridiculous, and you know it,” you said, shaking your head in irritation. “Maybe it was too polite like you said. Can you both just fuck off and leave me alone, just stop showing up here and thinking we’re friends when we’re not.”

You turned away from them and stalked off. The heat above did not help in the least from your fear that tightened in your gut, it had only become anger, a simmering thing that didn’t let the fear ravage your mind. Only now was it cooling, and that same fear rose inside of you. There was something real there, and it frightened you to understand it.

Who were they truly? And why did it matter who you were to them when they lived that kind of messed up life? It was stupid to think that your relationship with them could’ve lasted as long as it had without some kind of ulterior motive.

You were a city planner, and the idea of hanging around them was giving you thoughts of what they truly wanted from you. Maybe there was some kind of idea, and they were waiting until they managed to find a way to either blackmail you or something else much more nefarious. There had to be a stronger reason for whatever they wanted.

You tried to ignore their visit by working. However, by the end of the day, you were still at the office, and before you were deciding to head out, you decided to phone your girlfriend, Melissa.

You checked a few things on your laptop inside an office while the phone rang on speaker. Except she didn’t answer. She texted you messages a few times today, some were encouraging, others were mostly asking about what you two were going to eat for supper. Then nothing else had come from it, and you decided to phone her again while closing your laptop.

Since the visit with your former friends, you wanted to tell her about it. Maybe you had made the wrong decision to swear at them, or even distance yourself from them. If they had done terrible things, you could’ve at least called the police on them. It would’ve made more sense, but even the fear of being some kind of accomplice to what they were doing was terrifying, even if you did find out what or who they were today besides the previous years of knowing them.

It was still strange, you met them a few years ago, they were bright and happy, and somewhat strange. They liked playing games, and going shopping for clothes. SMii7y had a dog, and he liked taking her out for walks, while Kryoz vaped way too much. They just seemed so outgoing, and now...they were talking about things that he wouldn’t have thought they’d talk about.

You didn’t like the change, and it was a good thing you did what you did in the end.

“Hey,” one of the employees said, stepping inside the room, you knew him as Robert, he had a receding hairline, and wore a brown suit with a black tie. “Are you heading home?”

“Yeah,” you told him, getting up from the black leather chair. “Mel isn’t answering her phone.”

“Maybe she’s busy.”

“Maybe,” you said, knowing for sure she would’ve answered. You walked out with Robert, and he talked about the new infrastructure of the city, including some remodeling of a few buildings. There was a lot to think about, and much more to go through with what you had in your computer, and the printed papers you were given after your odd lunch break.

“If you met a group of criminals who confessed to a kidnapping, what would you do?” you asked Robert once you both stepped outside.

Robert smiled, “What kind of question is that? Have you come upon people like that?” You didn’t answer, you weren’t exactly sure what to say. “I would tell them to fuck off and go on my day. Those types of people aren’t don’t understand our kind of wor—”

You sucked in a breath as something splashed on your face, and you stood on the cement stairs alone. Robert’s body toppled to the ground, rolling to the bottom, and lying limp as blood pooled from his head.

You stared, heart racing, mind reeling, yet unsure of how to react until your phone was going off. You swallowed thickly, hand shaking as you reached inside your pocket, glanced at the number, and almost let out a whine between your clenched teeth at Melissa’s number appearing on the screen, including the picture you had placed for her in your phone. She had long dark hair with light brown skin, and bright blue eyes. She was always seen smiling, and had a beautiful and less complicated personality.

You answered the phone, unable to tear your eyes from Robert’s dead body lying on the sidewalk. Then a familiar laugh entered your ear, but this time it wasn’t as heartwarming, and seemed more malicious.

“Told you SMii7y was good with a rifle.”

Your mouth had gone dry. “Where...Where is she?”

“Ah, you mean your darling girlfriend?” Kryoz asked, chuckling again. “How about before I answer your question, you might want to leave the area. Walk around your friend, or whatever he is since you don’t think of anyone as a friend nowadays, and head for your vehicle. And no funny business, the second you try to call the police, darling Melissa is going to have a bullet in her head like Robert.”

Shit. This is fucking bad.

You carefully walked around Robert’s dead body and heard Kryoz sigh irritably in your ear.

“How about you don’t be so fucking slow, the second that body fell, someone was alerted.”

And someone would see you leaving the area like a fucking idiot. This was so fucking bad!

“Why are you doing this? You could’ve left me alone like I said earlier,” you said, almost gasping as the anxiety shuddered your entire body. You were dizzy as you headed for your car, almost wanting to throw up, the urge too was strong. “And how the fuck do you see me?”

“Cameras, idiot. SMii7y has eyes on you, by the way.”

You fumbled for your keys as you reached your car. You pressed a button and the doors were quickly unlocked, the second you got in, you took a deep breath, then pressed a button to turn the car on. Once it was on, you looked back toward the body lying on the cement, and at two other people standing close to it, looking at it, but not in the way you would’ve thought they’d be.

They weren’t frightened of the dead body, and were talking amongst each other as one of them took out a phone, and a flash lit up the body for a second.

“Who is that?” you asked, wondering to yourself.

“Those are friends of ours, they wanted to make sure no one saw you in case you didn't move your ass quick enough,” Kryoz explained.

Friends. You weren’t sure what that meant to them since you were their friends earlier in the day, and now look what happened. You were being screwed over by them, and this was utter bullshit. Robert was dead...and this was all your fault for something that inevitably made sense.

“Drive to your apartment.”

Your bottom lip trembled before you bit down on it, then you started driving out of the parking lot. “What did you do to her?” you finally asked, the question itself terrified you of what could’ve happened, and from what they said gave you too many ideas, too many terrible fucking visuals that weren’t good for what is happening right now. 

“What did we do?” Kryoz mused. “How about you fucking drive to your apartment, and you’ll find out, asshole.”

You squeezed your hands on the steering wheel as you did what he told you to do. The drive was agonizing, and when you finally put your car in park in the driveway, you shivered as the quiet became deafening. Did he hang up?

You weren’t sure, but you got out of the car and walked toward the stairs that led up to the second floor of the apartment complex. The neighbors were annoyingly loud at times, and they hit the walls too much even how much you had to tell them to stop. They did it to be annoying, which made them immature. Did no one grow up nowadays, apparently even these people on the phone hadn’t grown up either, but he shouldn’t condescend them when they killed a person and was practically holding Melissa hostage.

You were a little frightened to open the door to your apartment, much more when you found it wasn’t even locked. Melissa always locked it since they found a homeless woman sleeping on the couch after raiding the fridge and Melissa’s closet.

Pushing the door opened, you stepped inside the room, and shivered when you found the kitchen as spotless with two plates of food on the table. There weren't any strange smells or spots of what was on the cement after Robert had fallen. You wiped at your face, remembering the splash of it landing on your face. You looked down and found the smeared redness on your fingertips and grimaced at the sight.

“Are you alright?” Kryoz asked, sounding bored on the other line.

“I thought you hung up?”

“Why would I do that?”

You didn’t know why, it was just a thought, a hope...maybe. 

“SMii7y’s at the rendezvous point, so if you try something inside that fucking apartment, then you won’t be walking out of it.”

How comforting.

“M-Melissa…” you called, hoping she would answer back. You had taken the phone away from your ear when you looked around the living room. Clean, tidy, no strange spots anywhere. At least until you got close to the hallway when you spotted a crack in the wall as if someone punched it. Another one leading to the bathroom.

You swallowed thickly as you called her name again before pushing the door open. You shivered, squeezing your eyes closed as your legs buckled and you threw up right on the floor the second you had fallen.

“Now, now, no need for the dramatics, it’s not that bad,” Kryoz said on the phone.

“You...you...killed her!” you said, unable to look at the mess that was in the bathroom as the first warm tears slipped from her eyes. Your lip trembled as saliva and puke landed on the tile floor. “You killed her…you fucking killed her.”

“I mean, she was somewhat alive when we left.” He had the audacity to laugh, and with enough rage and grief, you smashed your phone on the ground as you leaned against the door post.

This can’t be happening. She was dead. You loved her, she was the one light that helped you move around without hating everything about life. You cared about her, you brought her into your home, you gave her everything, and yet...they had taken her away from you. 

You let out a sob as tears fell from your eyes, streaking down your face. The realization of what was happening had crept up so slowly, but this was worse than anything you would’ve thought up.

She was dead.

They killed her.

You screamed, fingers curled, and then another sob was ripped from your threat as all you could do was tremble and cry. Then you heard the slightest sound coming from the living room. It was sharp and quick, the quiet easing back in, besides your own racing heart and your breathing behind your hand you had slapped over your mouth.

It was way too quiet.

Another sharp sound came from the living room, and this time you knew exactly what it was. Glass. They were shooting through the glass.

You hesitated, teeth clenched as a whine escaped your throat. There was nothing you could do now that she was dead. You couldn’t even look at her when you got to your feet. Whispering an apology for what happened, and that if you’re able to get far enough, you’ll find a way to call the police.

The entire glass window was shot out as you flinched, barely stumbled to the wall once you had pushed yourself to your feet. Once the silence returned, you looked for a new coat from your room, then went straight for the glass door that led out onto the deck. 

Would they know that you were going out this way?

The thought frightened you, but you had no other way to get out of the building. So you opened the door and heard the slightest sound coming from the living room while climbing over the metal railing then slowly lowering yourself down.

You caught a shadow in the hall the second you let go of the railing. You almost lost your footing, and gasped once you managed to steady out your body weight before falling forward, barely hitting the glass door. You didn’t see anyone in the apartment, but you were about to do the same thing with the railing until the railing was shot, forcing a gasp from your throat as you stumbled back again.

“Hey, are you alive down there?” Kryoz called from the railing above.

“Fucking asshole,” you said, checking the door to the apartment, your hope sinking as you struggled after he fired his gun again.

“Dude, that’s mean, you know.”

“Fuck you!”

“I guess it would make sense you’d react this way after what we did to...what was her name again? Alissa? Melina? Anna?”

You squeezed your eyes closed. “Melissa.”

“Uh, yeah. Melissa. She never did like us, maybe she had better instincts than you ever did.”

You fumbled with the door handle again. There was a lot you wanted to say, but this wasn’t the time for it, even if the grief sat heavy in your chest. He had a gun, you were defenseless. If anything, you had to put enough distance from them before they get bored of this game.

You jolted, heart racing when Kryoz fired the gun again. You shoved the door hard enough that it opened up too roughly, but you didn’t care. You sprinted through the apartment toward the front door. You unlocked it quickly, ignoring the surprise screech from the bedroom. You darted down the hall to the staircase. A bullet went past your head, followed by another.

Shit. SMii7y was a good sniper, they said, but he wasn’t hitting him. He was making sure you ran, that you didn’t stop, and whatever this game was, they were intending to play for a lot longer than you wanted.

Your legs were weak as you ran down the stairs, almost falling, not wanting to break or sprain an ankle while you ran for your life. This would be a bad place for this, a bad time, so terrible that it hurt too much to consider the realization of what it could inevitably be.

Once your feet hit the bottom floor of the apartment, you were heading across the parking lot, then you heard a laughter, and a bullet skimmed your leg, cutting the fabric and the skin. You yelped, falling hard onto the cement, palms burning as he let out a hiss between clenched teeth.

_ Shit. He was playing a fucking game. _

Your hand had covered the wound instantly, but when you looked at your shaky hand covered in blood. The sun made it look bright, but the sight of it reminded you of what you had seen in your apartment, of what happened to Melissa.

The fear almost stunned you where you knelt, but another bullet hitting the ground pushed you back to your feet. Unfortunately, you were limping as you drew further away from your apartment until the gunfire stopped, and you had to catch your breath between two other apartment complexes a few blocks away. The shade kept the sun from your skin as you wiped sweat from your forehead.

They were trained for this. You knew they were, and whatever attempt at saving your own life left you feeling dizzy and exhausted. What if you couldn’t get away? SMii7y and Kryoz would inevitably find you, and they’d probably do worse than what they did to Melissa.

All this because you told them to fuck off. The friendship you had with them wasn’t exactly personal in any way, and you hadn’t known what it was until your realized who they were when they spoke the truth instead of lying. Where would it get you if you had accepted them for who they were? It wouldn’t mean shit. They were murderers, sick bastards who had gotten too close, and because of it, they could do anything they wanted.

“Fuck…” you said under your breath.

You feared for your family if they got to your girlfriend. The next thing you wanted to do was find a phone and call your brother. If you can get to him, maybe there could be a chance to put some real distance away from them.

You left the shade and the apartment complexes and headed down the alley. You weren’t sure if you were out of sight, but there was no one coming after you, no bullets flying by. Nothing. It was eerily quiet that left you feeling sick. The wound in your leg wasn’t as bad, even if it stung with each movement.

You fished into your pant pocket for some change. You didn’t have much on you since you left most of your belongings in your briefcase that was inside your car. It was too far and too dangerous to go back for it. However, you did have some quarters that you pushed into the slot of the payphone at a gas station.

The paranoia had you glancing around while your back was hunched, and sweat trickled down the side of your face. You tapped your foot, muttering under your breath for your brother to hurry up and answer the fucking phone.

_ What if they got him too? _

You hated that thought, but if they managed to do what they had done to Melissa, they could easily have done the same to your older brother.

Before you could give up, the phone was answered, and your heart was pounding so hard in your chest when you didn’t hear anything on the other line.

“Ethan?” you whispered, hoping to hear his voice.

Someone began to pant on the other line. “I...thought...you were dead.”

You leaned your head against the booth. “You’re alive.”

“No…” he said, then he groaned in pain.

“What’s wrong?” you asked. Melissa flashed in your head. The blood, the stillness of her body, the emptiness in her eyes as she stared at the ceiling.

“Are you alone?” he asked.

You didn’t like that. “What’s wrong, Ethan, tell me!”

“Are you alone?”

“I’m at a gas station.”

He chuckled lowly on the other line. “I’m not at home, I’m several blocks from my place.” He sniffled. “Your friends came over not too long ago.”

Friends? SMii7y and Kryoz followed you to Melissa’s, it couldn’t have been them, right?

“What are you talking about?”

“Your friends,” he said, sounding tense, “they came over about half fucking hour ago. They messed me up, they...they...fuck sakes.” His voice broke, as if he was starting to cry. It hurt to hear it, made your heart tighten alongside the grief and pain you experienced in the last hour.

“I’m sorry,” you said, unsure if it could make up for whatever he had gone through. “I just got back from my apartment. Melissa’s dead.” It was almost as if you had accepted the idea of her being gone, even if it was tightening inside your heart, choking you, making it hard to breathe as you sprinted from the apartment. The idea was too much, the grief settling alongside the panic. She was dead, and it was your fault.

“Mel’s dead?” he said quietly.

You nodded, fingers curling. You had to hold back the tears, but you couldn’t, this was your brother, you loved him and loved her, and she was dead...and he wasn’t. “They’re coming after me, and they most likely will kill you because…”

“Okay,” he said softly. He told you where to go and that he’ll only wait ten minutes, the window will be enough for you as you hung up and started walking. You needed to get out of the open in case they found you. The paranoia crawled along your skin and whispered inside your head, but what was pushing you forward was your brother. He was safe, he was alive, and right now, that’s all that mattered.

What was worse was that no one had shown up. No one shot at you, no surprises at all as you made you way down the street, into an alley, and the silence surrounded you besides the noise of cars going by, and a group of people wandering down at the end of the alley. You had to check each corner, each street, trying not to seem too paranoid or desperate as you walked across the street.

Where were they? What happened to shooting at you and trying to kill you? Or at least playing a game with you as if you were prey, which you were in their eyes.

As you continued to limp a few more blocks, you finally made it to where your brother was waiting. It was a parking lot that was hidden away from the open street. Ethan was sitting near several cars, barely hiding amongst them. When he noticed you, that’s when you finally looked at what had happened to him.

He had bruises on his face, blood crusted from his nose and his split lip. His brown hair was a mess even how much he had tried to hide it, there was obviously blood sticking to the strands.

“What did they do to you?”

Ethan’s eyes brightened at the sight of you, and he didn’t answer as he limped toward you, and embraced you in a tight hug. “You’re okay,” he said hoarsely.

You hugged him back, comforted that he was still alive. “I’m okay.” Melissa flashed in your mind, and you let out a sob, and he tightened his arms around you. The words that left your lips were somewhat muffled as you told him what happened, and how this all started. You kept telling him you were sorry, and you didn’t want any of this to happen.

“We have to get out of here,” he said once you had calmed down and you were both sitting down on a divider near a dark blue van.

“They’ll come after us,” you said, uncertain if you or your brother could survive this.

“We have too,” he told you. “They haven’t come after you since you left your...apartment.” He was a little uneasy about the entire explanation, and his eyes were also red and wet from his own tears he had wiped away after you told him about Melissa. They had a good relationship as well, always getting along, and Ethan wanted you to someday marry her. Those future ideas are gone, and thinking about them pained you.

“They’re going to come after us…” you said, wrapping your arms around herself and shuddering at the thought.

“This is what they want,” Ethan said. “They put you in a paranoid state so you’ll always think this way.”

“They killed Melissa,” you said, squeezing your eyes as you lowered yourself down. “She’s dead...and they’re going to come after us...they’re going to kill us.”

“If they wanted to kill you,” Ethan said, reaching into his pocket for his keys. “They would have, not play games with you to the point you would have gotten away. They don’t give a shit about you or...Melissa, or even me. But you’re still alive, and all they did was kick my ass. They just want to put the idea in your head that they’re coming for you, but they aren’t.”

You shook her head. Ethan was being ridiculous. “No, you don’t understand, they’re going to kill us.”

“They would have already.” Ethan reached down and grabbed your arm and pulled you to your feet. “I have a car here, we can take it and leave.”

“They’re going to kill us,” you murmured as you glanced around, body tense. SMii7y is a sniper, he could easily kill them, and Kryoz...he could come after them as well, he could shoot them from the entrance to the parking lot to where they were standing now. They were trained killers, this was something they were used too. Holy shit, they were going to die.

“Get in the car,” Ethan said once he unlocked a silver four door vehicle. It looked somewhat brand new, but you recognized it and it was actually Ethan’s car he had bought five months ago.

“I’m surprised they didn’t kill you,” you said once you sat down in the passenger seat, reaching for the seat belt as Ethan started the car.

“Nice reassurance,” he said.

“I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s okay. We’re both fucked up at the moment.” Then he drove away from the parking lot, and you had to slid down slightly in your seat. You noticed Ethan was shaking, but he didn’t say much, he didn’t even turn on the radio. Between the two of you, it was quiet and the air was stricken with too much paranoia.

“I’m sure they were only playing with their food,” he said after awhile. From the looks of it, Ethan was driving you and him out of the city. There wasn’t even a consideration to go back to your apartment or his.

“Food?” you muttered, gripping the seat belt. “I’m not food, and Melissa wasn’t either.”

“No, but whoever the fuck they were, that’s what they thought while they screwed with you...and what they did to Mel.” He sucked in a breath whenever you brought up Melissa, and the thought of her made you want to cry, which was difficult to hold back as you wiped away tears from your face. “They most likely wanted to psychologically scar you, and that’s exactly what happened.”

“We have to do something for Mel,” you said, barely listening to what Ethan was saying. “We have to call the police.”

“We’re leaving the city,” Ethan said, but he drove toward a gas station that was close to the highway. “The police will think you or I killed her...and if anything…” You got out of the car during his explanation, and went straight toward the payphone.

Ethan watched from where he was in the car as you pushed in your remaining quarters and dialed the police. They answered right away, and whatever relief or satisfaction you wanted to feel for Melissa went straight out the window when you heard a laugh on the other end.

“We were waiting for you to call, but your heart to heart conversation with your brother was taking so long,” SMii7y said with a sigh.

You shuddered, mouth going dry. “What do you want with me?”

“With you?” he asked, sounding genuinely confused. “Nothing. At first I had the idea that John could kill you and your brother, but I had Evan deal with him for awhile until he got away...but you...I don’t necessarily care if you survive or not.”

“I just want Melissa to—”

“Is that what you’re bothered about?”

“I loved her,” you said, your breath coming out painfully, as if you were having a panic attack.

“We burned down your apartment building.”

You couldn’t speak, it was terrible, everything about him and whoever he was affiliated with was so fucking terrible.

“I hate you,” you said, lowering your head and squeezing her fingers around the phone. “I fucking hate you, I hate you, I hate you!”

“And where is that hate going to go?” SMii7y asked calmly. “No where. I know what you’re going to do, and everything you imagined about getting back at the people who ruined your life...that’s not going to happen. Don’t fight it, because you’re not going to win, even if you hope to lose during it.”

Tears slipped down your face, and before you could even say something, you hung up the phone. There was nothing you could say that could make this better. Melissa wasn’t going to come back. Your apartment was gone, everything you owned was gone.

You turned around and looked to your brother who had stepped out from the car, and was watching you. 

He was alive, and you were alive.

So you walked back over to him and sat down in the passenger seat. He asked about the police and the ambulance, but you told him what happened, and in silent horror, he started the car, and you didn’t dare look back as he drove you out of the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be spreading out the rest of the requested fics throughout this collection.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.


	3. Nevermore • Vanoss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan sees too many raven's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on May.19th. I wasn't sure about uploading this fic.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

Evan had fallen hard upon the dark concrete. Fingers gliding on the ground, scraped skin as a grunt eased between his teeth. He forced himself to his feet, and sprinted on the empty street.

A bird flew over, settling upon the white lamplight above, watching him with beady eyes. It had been watching for awhile, and he thought maybe it was death in a form of a crow, but this bird was much more wild and much more content.

Someone had been knocking on his door a few hours ago, it had been scraping on the wood with its claws. It woke him up and frightened him to his feet.

_They’re coming for me._

He didn’t have time to call his friends or family. He simply ran from his bed, through the heavy doors and into the dead of night.

He scratched the inside of his wrist. It was already red, burning, and barely breaking, but he scratched because he could feel them under his skin where the racing of his heart is inside his vein. A worm lives there, it moves with the blood, it eases pain along his arm until he’s numb, and he has no other way but to itch it until the worm goes still.

Evan looks as the raven follows him to another lamplight. It wants the bugs in his body, and he doesn't want the bugs, but he has no intention to give his body to the raven.

He breathes unsteadily as he stops in the center of the street. _There’s too many of them. Too many. Too many raven’s._ He can hear them surrounding him all over the street. They sit and wait, moving their wings or staying pliant upon the edges of their perches.

He lets out a drawn out whine from the back of his throat as he claws at his head, fingers twining with the long black strands of his hair. He doesn’t know what to do as the raven’s fly all over him.

“Evan.” Their voice is louder, much more than it had been before, then his arms are pulled away from his face and he’s staring in brown eyes as a bright light outlines his friend.

“Marcel?” he says quietly.

“Is he okay?” Tyler called from the car, slamming the door.

“He’s fine,” Marcel said, rubbing his arm then letting go. “Just a little winded, I think.”

Tyler scowled, “He looks more than winded. This is exactly why we didn’t want you to leave, Evan.”

Jonathan pushed past Scotty who was standing near the car, then wrapped his arms around Evan. “I was so worried!”

“He didn’t go that far,” said Tyler.

“He could’ve died!”

“He was screaming in the middle of the road…”

“Yeah,” Jonathan said, tightening his arms around Evan, “some idiot could’ve hit him!”

“Let him go, you’re freaking him out,” Luke said, placing a hand on Jonathan’s arm and pulling him away from Evan.

Evan then realized he was still wearing the hospital gown he had been sleeping in. “Where am I?” he asked, confused, and no longer hearing the raven’s flying above him anymore.

Were they ever there in the first place? What was scratching at his door? He was shaking at the questions, unable to hold back the tears as they slipped down his face. He was wrong, wasn’t he? About all of this? He was wrong, there was nothing there, he was wrong, he was wrong, he was wrong.

“Hey, hey, Evan, it’s okay, we’re here, we’ll get some coffee before we take you back to the hospital,” Jonathan said, rubbing his arms.

_I’m wrong. I couldn’t see them. They’re not here anymore._

He allowed Jonathan to lead him to the car, and when they were driving away from the street, Evan spotted one of the raven’s watching him from the light post.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure if I wanted to upload it since I thought it was insensitive. :/ It's inspired by the poem from Edgar Allen Poe, but also my psychosis. Personally, I have never been in the hospital for my psychosis, besides the ER for 2 suicide attempts, but I was never taken to the psych ward. As someone who is psychotic, it's frightening coming out of an episode and finding out it wasn't real. I wanted to write that. I did step foot in a psych ward when my sister went in for a suicide attempt, and I learned some patients attempt to escape but there's a heavy door at the entrance to slow them down. _(So I used some of my experiences as inspiration for this fic.)_
> 
> I first read Edgar Allen Poe's poetry in high school, and I didn't know if I'd like it since it was so popular, and I don't normally like when things are too hyped up. But I enjoyed his poetry and short stories. :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fic.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.


	4. End • BBS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five friends wake up in a rather distressing situation, only to learn much worse has befallen their other friends, and the fear and uncertainty is only following close to them in a similar way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be writing for Lui Calibre anymore, and not much for a few other people, I simply just want to write whatever I want then adding more and more people into the mix. Depends on what I write and how I want to write it.
> 
> Prompts: **Basically:** I don't like this place. **Wildcat:** It's about to be a shit show disaster. **Vanoss:** I think someone died here.
> 
> Disclaimer: Claustrophobia. Mild blood. Swearing. Friendship. Death? Psychological torture. Supernatural entities? Has not been beta-read.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

“This is not where I expected us to end up,” Vanoss said simply to end the silence that has been dragging on for the past fifteen minutes.

Nogla sighed deeply before narrowing a glare at him. “I know, but it’s not like we can leave or anything, we haven’t even found the way out.”

Basically shuddered. “I don’t like this place!”

“This is fucking awful,” SMii7y said to Wildcat who he was walking beside ahead of everyone else.

Wildcat wiped perspiration from his forehead. It was both strangely cold and hot where they were. He wasn’t even sure. One by one they all woke up in small square rooms, the cement was cold, and they wore a simple shirt and jeans, there weren’t any socks or shoes anywhere. Also, to make matters worse, it was slightly dark besides a small light every few feet down this unending hall.

“I know, this is fucking ridiculous,” Wildcat said, glancing over his shoulder at the three beginning to argue, “it’s about to be a shit show disaster if these idiots don’t get it together.”

As they made a right turn, which was something they hadn’t gotten in some time, it was only then that Wildcat and SMii7y slowed, which alerted the others to the change in pace.

Vanoss grimaced at what they were looking at, he cleared his throat and said, “I think someone died here.”

“No shit,” Nogla said, wrinkling his nose at the blood on the cement, although the light did illuminate the wetness leaking into a drain pipe a foot away from the puddle. What was most harrowing was the lack of body besides the obvious trails that someone or something had dragged it from this long hall.

Wildcat gritted his teeth, then said, “Why didn’t we hear anything?”

SMii7y was nodding, turning his head so he wouldn’t have to look at the blood. “There wasn’t any echo...we should’ve heard whatever happened here.”

“Maybe it’s a joke,” Vanoss said.

“In what fucking sense do you think this is a joke?” Basically asked.

“I’m just saying…it’s better than thinking we’re going to end up finding a body, or maybe bits and pieces of one,” said Vanoss, sounding less disgusted than everyone else.

Nogla nodded. “Alright, well, we’re going to have to step over it. I mean...it’s just a puddle of blood.”

The rest of them silently agreed, but SMii7y and Basically were the ones who were disgusted the most and actually had to have someone pull them past the blood.

“It’s not that bad,” Vanoss said once they were past the drying blood.

“No, it’s not,” SMii7y said, “but I still don’t like it.”

“It’s gross,” Basically hugged himself, “and we still have no idea who the fuck died down here, or what killed...whoever that was.”

Wildcat was now leading the group since SMii7y had slowed his pace with the others. He wasn’t sure what had done it, even if he was still disgusted by the blood, and the fear of this enclosing tunnel, including the dark and the cold. There was no answers to what was happening, but as they walked for another hour and a half, Wildcat blinked, and went completely still in the center of the tunnel before pointing.

“Is that what I think it is?” Basically asked, standing beside Wildcat.

He nodded. “I think it is.”

Vanoss sighed in relief. “Finally, I’m so fucking hungry.”

“Hungry? I’m tired, I need to lay in my own fucking bed!” Nogla said, then they were all sprinting towards a lone door at the end of the tunnel. When they reached it, Vanoss was the one who pulled the door open, and a bright light surrounded them, followed by a static noise coming from an old radio sitting in the corner of a larger square cement room.

“So, we’re not out?” SMii7y said, sounding dismayed.

“Fuck sakes, I mean...why did we think we were?” Basically asked. “And what the fuck is that?”

“What I’m more interested in is this…” Nogla said, walking across the room toward a set of photos that were faced down.

Wildcat and Vanoss had knelt down in front of the radio, while SMii7y stood to the side, arms crossed, and Basically had joined Nogla in looking at the photo’s.

“What the fuck?” Nogla said, his brows pinched as he stared at the photo’s, confused at each one as he passed them to Basically. “Why are Brian, Brock—”

“Scotty,” Basically said, breathing shakily, “Anthony, John, and Delirious in these photo’s?”

Wildcat wrinkled his nose as he turned the dial on the radio. “I don’t know. Maybe they’re down here with us.”

“I hope they aren’t...you know…” Vanoss said, taking one of the photo’s and frowning at it, SMii7y had another in his hand.

“If anything, the blood could’ve been one of theirs,” Wildcat said.

“Nice, that’s what we need, Tyler, fucking confidence that our friends are dead,” said Nogla.

“I’m just saying.” Wildcat turned the dial a few times, trying to find a correct frequency. There had to be something to this. Apparently, Basically and SMii7y were trying to open another door that was to the left of Wildcat, but the door was locked, while the other was still open.

Then finally, Wildcat blinked at a familiar sound coming from the radio, the others went still, concentrating on listening.

_“H—llo? Is anyone...there?”_

Vanoss knelt down beside of Wildcat, brow arched. “Is that Terroriser?”

_“Is any—there?”_

Nogla chuckled. “There’s Moo.”

“So, there’s two confirmed alive,” SMii7y said.

“ _South_.” Vanoss reached for the radio, grasping Wildcat’s wrist with one hand to keep him from stopping him, while the other twisted one slightly to get a better frequency. “ _Fourth tunnel. We’re...the tunnel._ ”

“What the fuck is the fourth tunnel?” Basically asked.

_“South-West. Eighth—”_

“Is that...Delirious?” Nogla asked, kneeling down beside them.

Vanoss quirked a smile, “They don’t know we’re here.”

“If only they gave us some kind of fucking mic,” Wildcat said, checking around the old brown box for one, but there wasn’t any type of switch or outlet.

“Great, then what the hell are we supposed to do?” Basically asked. “The tunnels we’re in don’t give us any other direction besides straight for about an hour, then left for thirty.”

“The door,” Nogla tapped with his knuckles, “might, if we’re able to get it open.”

“How?” Vanoss asked, standing up to check the door.

Wildcat turned the dial a few times once Brian, Brock, and Delirious cut out. When the static cleared, it seemed he managed to find someone else, yet they were much more frantic.

_“There’s...down here...us…”_

Basically gasped. “Scotty, that’s Scotty.”

“I know,” Wildcat said, “I’m not deaf.”

His voice came out much more clearer, and the distress was straining his words as if he were about to start crying. _“We’re being chased by something…down here. We’re in West. The sixth block. There’s a door, I scratched it with a metal bar, it should tell you where we went. Right now, we’re—”_

“Fuck sakes,” Wildcat said.

“Something is down here…” Vanoss said, grimacing at the door. “Do we really want to leave this room?”

Nogla scoffed. “We saw the fucking blood, Evan, there’s something in this area as well.”

“Sixth, eight, and fourth block?” SMii7y mused. “They keep saying these words...and it seems they all were here before us.”

“Someone could be dead,” Vanoss said.

“Shut up, Evan,” Nogla said, shoving him in the shoulder.

“Don’t fucking push me!”

“Shut up, both of you,” Wildcat snarled, going back to fixing the frequency. Scotty’s voice kept going out, the words becoming static.

_“Don’t...near it.”_

“There we go,” said Wildcat.

_“It’s not right.”_

“Scotty,” Basically said under his breath. “We have to find them. All of them. We have to get the fuck out of here.”

“We don’t even know where we are,” Nogla said.

The light on the radio began flickering, and when Wildcat tried to fix it, it went out completely, then the locked door to the room clicked open. 

SMii7y reached down for the radio while the others got up, looking toward the door.

“What are you doing?” Wildcat asked.

“Something’s wrong with this fucking thing." SMii7y held it in his hands, then he threw it hard to the ground, shocking everyone in the room, but before they could complain, he reached into the broken radio and pulled out a rectangular black device and grinned at them. “It’s a recording.”

“Pre?” Vanoss asked.

“Seems like it.”

“So, they’re not dead?” Nogla asked.

SMii7y frowned. “I didn’t say that. I just thought it was weird. There’s no plugging for this radio, no...mic, but as we tried to fix it, the wires upon this...radio was also attached to this recording.”

Wildcat sighed deeply, feeling mildly annoyed. “If it’s a recording, then—”

SMii7y rewound the device and flicked the device on, and the voices came out much clearer.

 _“Someone’s dead down here…”_ Delirious.

 _“We’re not alone. I think we’ve been here for a few hours…”_ Anthony.

 _“It’s not right. We have to get out of here…”_ Scotty.

 _“I saw the blood...fuck, this place is disgusting…”_ Kryoz.

 _“There’s no food, no water…”_ Moo.

 _“I haven’t seen them in awhile since we split up...are they alive? Am I the last? Where did they go? I can hear it...it’s getting closer...I’m in the second tunnel...does that mean I’m close?"_ Terroriser.

The recording went dead after awhile, and SMii7y pocketed for now. “What...tunnel are we in?” he asked, looking sick than he had a few moments ago.

Vanoss sniffled, reaching for the handle to the door and when he pulled it open. The others followed him out into the same looking tunnel they had been in, but this time, there were adjacent tunnels going down left, right, and center, and there were large painted writings on the cement.

“Holy fuck…” Wildcat said in disbelief.

Nogla sighed, leaning against the wall. “We’re in…”

"Tunnel...Ten…” SMii7y said, letting out a laugh as he sat down on the floor, covering his face with his hands.

Vanoss walked toward the tunnels, frowning at each of the writing. “I’m getting the feeling...whoever trapped us down here wants us to—” He went still at the sound of a shrill unknown scream coming down tunnel three, “—separate.”

The one thing they all didn’t want to do was separate, they didn’t even want to move. This was terrible, and fucked, and much, much worse. They weren’t even sure if any of their friends were alive, or if they’ll be alive by the end of it.

If there was a so-called end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be a flash fic, but it's not. :/ It just kept going on, and I wasn't sure what it was supposed to be, so I guess I'll just stick this story in here for now. Maybe I'll revisit it in the future whenever I don't have much else to do.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.


	5. Midnight Arena • BBS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kryoz saves his friend after being hunted, but what they want is small and golden to win the trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be something entirely different, but I've been watching Hunter x Hunter with my sister & brother, and had this idea change the entire plot of this story. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Inspired by anime. // Friendship. Blood. OC Death. Superpowers. Swearing. Not beta read. If you see errors, my bad. :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

“I’m so close,” Kryoz said, wiping sweat from his forehead. He panted on top of a roof. His chest was burning, legs shaking, but he kept running until he jumped to the other roof several feet away. He had to focus on the momentum, and when he landed, skidding along the flat roof, he glanced over his shoulder to see if anyone was coming after him.

The shadows were getting closer. They weren’t in human form, and at night, they were difficult to notice unlike the moonlight tonight that helped him locate their presence as they drew closer.

“Shit,” he said under his breath. He had tried over and over to fight it, but it was difficult when the shadows barely moved the way he wanted them too. And the one in the distance barely drew close, even how much Kryoz chased them, which was becoming futile as time was running out.

_Come on, fuck sakes, come on._

He barely skidded off a roof before turning to his right, and without thinking, he jumped off the ledge, across a street into the air as the night wind glided against his pale face and through the strands of his light brown hair. He landed on the next roof over, letting out a trembled breath as he steadied himself, then he was off again, sprinting across the rooftop.

He didn’t know where the others were, even how much he tried looking for them. Were they finished and was it just him being hunted? Damn it, if only he was faster.

He caught sight of a bright orange, then bluish flame in the sky before fading away, followed by more. The same flame he had been searching for, and as the shadows grew denser and larger than the ones that were following him for the past several minutes, Kryoz knew for sure he was truly running out of time.

He was never really that good on his own, but at least his friend was flashy when he wanted to be.

“SMii7y,” he called into the air, and caught sight of his friend pushing fire into the air as several shadows faded away, while at the same time, Kryoz jumped into the air to avoid the flames that SMii7y had spewed out around them.

SMii7y had a dark bruise on the side of his head. Not something that would happen to him when they had to deal with this sort of thing. However, it’s not like there was rule for it. It was kill or be killed. He only wondered if the others made it to the terminals after they managed to finish the objective.

“Mid!” SMii7y called, eyes wide as more fire escaped from his hands, pushing him away from the roof.

“Shit,” Kryoz said, sprinting towards the ledge before reaching out for SMii7y with one hand, the other held back the shadows that were growing way too close for comfort. SMii7y jerked in the air, gasping hard, as he was now dangling in the air by nothing.

He turned slightly to look up at Kryoz. “He’s here. He’ll find you!”

“And killing yourself is better?” Kryoz asked, unable to hold back his frustration that SMii7y would choose such a reckless action.

“I would’ve survived!”

It doesn’t matter. Kryoz had him, even as sweat ran down his face, and the coolness of the night barely did anything. The shadows lurked, moving like liquid around Kryoz’ ability, trying to get through. He could see the scratch markings on the ground, deep grooves of what could end up in his own skin, ripping veins and nerves free. It wasn’t a good image for Kryoz as he lifted SMii7y.

“I can’t...let you die.”

“And what about Midnight?” SMii7y asked, struggling in the invisible grip that surrounded him.

Kryoz chuckled, unable to ignore the dizziness he was now feeling. He had run too much, fear had escalated through his own body at what he would end up finding. If only he could reach the terminal in time, if only the shadows weren’t so close tonight.

“Don’t worry about him, he can have it,” Kryoz said.

SMii7y struggled. “Let me go, John!”

“And let you die, as if, you’re an idiot.” Kryoz turned his head slowly to see the shadows were moving away, and in their place was a much tall and solid form of a man with long black hair, a pale complexion with high cheekbones, he had some kind of hat on his head, and held a long thin weapon in his hand. “You can have it, Mid,” Kryoz said, turning away from the man.

“This isn’t as entertaining as I would have thought,” the man known as Midnight said, his voice dull with boredom.

“It’s not meant too, not when you forced my fucking hand,” said Kryoz as he pulled SMii7y onto the ledge.

“I’ll take it, if you drop the contender,” Midnight said.

Kryoz laughed, “As if, I ain’t following your damn rules.”

“You’re not the one that I was after,” said Midnight, pushing his weapon against the barrier Kryoz had placed up, and Kryoz felt the shift, and he gritted his teeth as his body was pressed against the ledge as he stared at SMii7y.

“I’ll would have survived,” SMii7y said, still struggling, then glaring into Kryoz’ eyes once he was on the ledge. 

“I know,” Kryoz said, hugging SMii7y to his chest, “but it’s a force of habit, I’m always saving your life.”

“I’m pretty sure I always save _your_ life, not the other way around,” SMii7y said.

Kryoz chuckled. “Does that really matter?”

They both went still when Midnight cleared his throat. “I do find this touching and all, but we are playing a game of a sorts, and I do think you should give me what I want.”

Kryoz moved back, glaring at the man, then he dug into his pocket for a golden coin that had been in his pocket for the past few hours. “Here then, since you’re so eager.”

Midnight scoffed. “I don’t want yours.” He turned his attention to SMii7y. “I know for certain you have more than you should, and I think it’s time to share.”

SMii7y glared, but glanced at Kryoz when he nudged him in the arm. “What?”

Kryoz arched a brow. “I agree with Mid, you should share some of those coins.”

“First of all, I got these fair and square.”

“Yeah, I’m sure that’s what went down. I saw your _panic fire_ a few blocks away.”

SMii7y sighed, “Why are you agreeing with him? And also, I do deserve these, I was so damn close to a terminal if Midnight would mind his own damn business.”

“What about me? I only managed to get two,” Kryoz said, pulling out the coins from his pocket and revealing two identical golden coins. It wasn’t exactly easy either. Kryoz may know how to sneak up on people, but when they realize he’s there, it’s not a good position to end up in.

“Good, then you can head for one of the terminals.”

“Do you know who else managed to get the coins?” Kryoz asked.

SMii7y thought for a moment, then said, “Mostly everyone we currently know."

“Great.” Then Kryoz winced, his body stiffening as he and SMii7y turned back to Midnight who was busy stabbing Kryoz’ barrier again. This time, he did not look like he was playing around anymore.

“I think we can take him,” Kryoz whispered.

SMii7y slumped his shoulders. “I’m tired. I was so close—”

“Yeah, to a terminal, I know, for fuck sakes, Smit, were you even going to come back for me?”

SMii7y glared. “If you were my target, I would’ve killed you by now.”

Kryoz scoffed then stood up, pulling the barrier in and barely making Midnight stumble. “How dare you, I just saved your life, and this is how you repay me!” he said to SMii7y.

“Save? I was fine!”

“You were falling to your death.”

“I was fine. I can use fire, it helps!”

“Oh yeah, well why didn’t it help with the shadows?”

“Light and shadow, wow...you’re an idiot.”

While they were fighting, Midnight slammed the weapon against the barrier again, this time making Kryoz stumble, and in turn the entire barrier had fallen. Midnight glared at them, he opened his mouth as he raised his weapon before them, and right as he was going to attack, Kryoz and SMii7y noticed something else coming out of nowhere in the sky, and when it landed, Midnight had fallen flat on his face with blood streaming out from the long jagged line from his back.

“I had that covered,” Kryoz said, standing up alongside SMii7y.

“Sure you did,” their friend, Terroriser said, glaring at the both of them. “I was watching from afar and wondering what you two idiots were doing.”

SMii7y sighed deeply for maybe the fourth or fifth time in the last ten minutes. “This is so embarrassing. If you killed him earlier, Kryoz, none of this would’ve happened.”

“I saved your—”

“Shut up, both of you,” Terroriser said, shaking his hand. Blood dripped from the long blade in his hand. “Wildcat, Nogla, and Vanoss are at the East terminal. Delirious, Panda, and Basically are at the West, and I’m heading to the South with Moo, Fourzer0, so if you can stop tripping over your own damn feet and get to the terminals, then we can continue with this bullshit.”

“Thanks for the save,” SMii7y said as Terroriser left.

Kryoz walked over to Midnight’s body and dug into his pockets until he found two golden coins. “Holy shit, I have four in total now."

“Great,” SMii7y said, “you can lower us to the ground, or you can get us onto the next roof so we can walk to any of the other Terminals.”

“I mean, he hadn’t said West yet, right?”

SMii7y shrugged. “I wouldn’t mind joining Terroriser’s group.”

Kryoz pocketed the coins. “Either way, we’ll be heading to the next arena, but at least now we don’t have to deal with Midnight anymore. His shadows are really annoying.”

He and SMii7y decided to head for the South terminal. They floated the rest of the way, noticing bodies littering this old and abandoned town. Kryoz wasn’t sure what it was called, only that they were all stationed in different areas, told to look for one another, and hunt down their own coins that had their numbers on the front.

He had checked Midnight’s, and apparently he had been after SMii7y. Seventy-seven was on the front. The other was some unknown that Midnight had previously killed before finding Kryoz and SMii7y. He was close too, and Kryoz wasn’t sure what would’ve happened if he managed to kill SMii7y.

“Have you found my number?” Kryoz asked.

SMii7y shook his head. “No, but I did find mine. Ruby wasn’t really trying to hide, and she was easy to kill. She wasn’t even watching her back.”

He seemed disappointed, which was something SMii7y had always been like, even when he entered this tournament. He wanted a challenge, or maybe to kill others, or to be killed. Kryoz didn’t know, but like all the rest, he just wanted the money and nothing more.

When they reached the South Terminal, they deposited their coins and were let through the gate. Once they were on the other side, a large metal train was awaiting for them. Out of forty-five contenders, eleven survived.

They noticed their friends standing by the gate that was currently closed, waiting for the remaining people who had survived the abandoned town. 

Kryoz noticed the blood on a few, the wounds inflicted on them, the look of despair and disgust. If only Kryoz could feel something like that, yet the only feeling he felt was fear when he saw SMii7y falling off the roof once the fire was out. It was an odd trembling sensation in his chest that he didn’t want to relive.

“You killed the one hunting you, right?” Wildcat asked SMii7y.

“Terroriser did the deed,” SMii7y said, frowning.

Wildcat snickered. “Couldn’t do it?”

SMii7y glared at Kryoz. “Someone wouldn’t stop hanging off of me.”

“What about you?” Kryoz asked.

Wildcat shrugged, a smug look on his face. “Oh, you know, they didn’t see me coming.”

“I’m surprised everyone else is still alive,” SMii7y said as they all got in line once the gate opened.

Kryoz had also noticed the strangeness of everyone surviving the night. He had met a few before the tournament, but there were some he had just become acquainted with, and they weren't as bothered by what happened in this third arena.

“What was your number?” Moo asked SMii7y, fidgeting in his seat.

“Seventy-seven.”

Moo nodded, he had wiped off the blood that had dried on his face after they all sat down in their seats. “I had fifty-four.”

“Did you kill them?” Kryoz asked, curious of the odd yet frightened expression on Moo’s face.

He looked up and gave them a crooked smile. “Oh, yes, faster than I would have liked.”

He didn’t expect the answer so quickly, then he glanced over his shoulder at the others. “Out of everyone here...who do you think is the most dangerous?”

Terroriser chuckled. “Hunting for better prey, John?”

Kryoz turned back. “I mean, we are essentially enemies.”

“Frenemies,” SMii7y said.

Moo hummed, looking at everyone seated on the train. Some were eating, others were sleeping, while a few either had a book in their hands, a thin blanket covering their bodies, or were staring out the window. “I think...the most would be Vanoss.”

SMii7y snorted. “Why him? He’s the most...harmless one out of everyone here.”

Moo nodded. “I know. That’s what makes him dangerous.”

“Does he have powers like Kryoz and I?” SMii7y asked, sounding curious.

Terroriser shook his head, “Oh, no, he’s not that special.”

“Then what makes him dangerous?” Kryoz asked, finding this conversation annoying. He didn’t really think any of them were as dangerous. Why enter this tournament without wanting to kill or have money or something much more devious? There was always a darker reason.

“He’s unpredictable,” Moo states simply. “Out of everyone here, Vanoss had the most coins, meaning he killed the most, under him is Delirious, then Wildcat, me, and Fourzer0seven.”

Kryoz blinked, heart racing. “What do you mean he had the most? He could’ve killed someone who could’ve had killed two others, that would be three.”

Terroriser chuckled. “You must be highly uninformed, or you don’t give a fuck about anyone here. Vanoss was the first to win the tournament, he was the first to arrive at the terminal alongside everyone else who slowly came after.”

Kryoz leaned back against his seat and let out a deep sigh. “So, are you saying out of forty-five, the eleven of us managed to kill them all?”

“Depends, all we had to do was grab the coins,” Moo said, smiling at them, “we didn’t have to kill anyone.”

SMii7y chuckled, “Where would the fun be in that?”

The conversation between them was so tiring that Kryoz had pulled the lever on the chair and it moved back, letting him lie down on an incline. “Wake me up when we get to the next arena.”

“And what happens when we do?” SMii7y asked Moo and Terroriser. “There’s only eleven of us here.”

“They either make us fight or we end up doing something entirely different so one or two of us can end up with the prize,” Moo said.

“Wonderful,” SMii7y’s voice was fading as Kryoz was slowly falling asleep. “Sounds great, I can’t wait for the next trial.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a somewhat small mistake, I did manage to edit that part. :/ Hopefully, anyway.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.


	6. Five-Six • Vanoss/BBS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan is captured by a group of people, and one of them is siphoning his energy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea in my head for some time, but it wasn't going to be for the BBS. I just decided to write it into a fanfic because it was an idea that has stayed in my head and I want to write it.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Kidnapping. Blood. Violence. Mild Swearing. Psychological Trauma/Torture. OC Death. Superpowers. OOC Behavior. Not beta read. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. He thought he was better, much more experienced, but instead he ended up in such a stupid situation that reminded him with each time he moved around with the sound of chains rattling.

Evan looked out at a destroyed part of an old grey dilapidated building. The horizon was surrounded with similar types of buildings, and the sky itself was full of clouds. The air was both earthy, yet the scent of ash wafted amongst it, he could even smell old, old, blood somewhere within these buildings, rotting bodies, different types of animals, stagnant puddles of water drying upon the concrete floors. Dying cigarette smoke, oil, and gas. It was all different yet the same as Evan had spent about five-six months within this area, unable to move away from the one who had kept him there.

He was always shaking, mouth parched, stomach aching, mind reeling with both boredom and rage. There wasn’t anything for him to do in these moments besides stare out the window or play a losing game of cards. They never let him win because of the circumstances he was now in. He tried not to think about it too much, because when he did, he ended their boredom and he’d rather not give them the satisfaction.

Someone entered the room, she didn’t bother hiding her presence as her feet landed on pieces of glass and small rocks that made a strange scraping sound in the broken room.

“Are you going to jump?” she asked.

Evan tapped his fingers on the large metal beam that was sticking out. “Unlike you,” he glanced over his shoulder at her, “I would survive the fall.”

She furrowed her brows, pouting from where she stood, her arms crossed. “He did heal me.”

“Before you could die?” Evan smiled, turning back to the dismal view. “Any normal person would’ve died the second they made contact, even from the height we’re standing at.” At least eighteen to twenty floors up, he had been there when she jumped from the building. It wasn’t her choice, of course, but someone else’s, the same person who held him like an animal to this place. She’s much different than where he stands amongst her companions. He’s a prisoner, she isn’t, and she had made a grave mistake.

“It won’t happen again.” Her voice had become timid, yet there was also a rigidness to it. As if she was both trying to believe her own lie while staying loyal to the one who had done it. Evan had heard the sound many times, it wasn’t difficult to pick up, even when it comes to her, and the trauma of it occurring.

“Is that what you tell him?” Evan asked.

“You would jump if he told you,” she said, and he could feel her death glare on his back of his thin shirt, it was stained with dirt and old blood, ripped in a few places, but no one knew what kindness was, and Evan hardly complained.

Evan turned and smiled at her, watching her expression fall as he bent down and grasped for the heavy chain that connected to the thick metal that was wrapped around both his bare ankles, bruised and welted for the past five-six months, it’ll always scar, even how much they tried to keep it from getting too infected when it bled.

“I don’t need to jump, and he doesn’t need to tell me,” Evan moved the chains, letting it clink together, “this is as much punishment than he could ever give me. Like he did with you, he had you break your own ankles, your own leg, to keep you in place for three to four months. And now you walk with a limp.” He dropped the chains, and it thumped hard onto the ground. “How about that for punishment when it comes to his own comrades?”

Lila gritted her teeth, hands balled into tight fists. He could feel her energy rising and falling as her breath escaped through her teeth. It wasn’t an energy he could ever fear, but he understood why Ezra wanted to keep her close, even how much she had begged and cried that it was all mistake. Even if it wasn’t, she was an example not meant to happen.

“He called us all into the main room,” Lila said, her eyes wet with tears, then she turned and her energy had dampened right away as she walked away from him.

Evan sighed and followed after her. The pain in his ankles still burned, and it was difficult for him to walk. Her punishment was lenient to his own, even how much it was traumatizing, even how much she had to pretend that Ezra was her _friend_ , like the others, they all had to pretend. No one could stay happy with someone like him, and Evan didn’t grow to like him much between the first few weeks of knowing him.

It was all a mistake.

He had fallen into a terrible trap that left his entire energy negated from his body. The chains ate it every single moment of the day. Even how much he breathed, and his heart thumping in his chest, the blood moving within his veins, his energy was taken from him, and he was left in a weakened state.

His curiosity was not what he expected, and now he was some idiots serving boy. As if he was ever meant for such a purpose. This was downright humiliating in every way.

He followed Lila down the dark stale hallway that smelled thick of dust and debris. He could taste it on his tongue, not like he ever ate much to ease it, another punishment to keep him weak.

Lila had been there when he was trapped. When the chains wrapped around his ankles, and right away, everything had fallen flat for him. She, with her dark red hair going down her back, and the smile sharp on her lips, was what he had recalled the most. It wasn’t too long when Ezra had learned of a coup of some kind that changed Lila’s outlook on Evan’s memory. She was slammed to the ground in front of their leader, a threat to cut off her fingers, but they took a chunk of hair and burned it. After Ezra asked his questions, he decided to give her a much worse punishment.

Evan had been standing close to Ezra when it happened. Lila had been on her knees, crying and begging, saying she hadn’t done anything wrong and she listened to everything that he had said. And yet, Ezra ordered her to get up, walk toward the edge, and jump.

He didn’t expect her to listen. She was so shaky, so weak, that when she turned and he watched her walk over to the edge, he almost expected her to stop, but she didn’t. She stepped right off the edge.

Ezra hadn’t been standing beside Evan, and as everyone looked over the edge, including Evan, they could hear Lila’s pained screams. It echoed throughout the streets while Ezra was knelt before her. Apparently he had slowed her descent so she wouldn’t die from the impact. Yet, she had broken both her ankles, including one of her legs. Afterwards, Evan had watched her for a few months as the others helped her. It was also strange to see Ezra feeding her, talking to her gently, and her expression either rising or going still with fear.

Whenever Evan was forced to give her a glass of water or some fruit, maybe a blanket. Sometimes he even gave her a small bit of his healing ability. Lila’s reaction to him was always violent and chaotic. He didn’t understand why since he wasn’t the one who told her to jump, or that he wasn’t the one who had tried to take over. That was ridiculous. He couldn’t take over this worthless group of people, they all listened to Ezra, they all worshipped the man even if he psychologically traumatized every member of his group.

The ones who did try to was Ash and Rust. He didn’t know them much because he didn’t want to know anyone, but they were killed swiftly by Lila and Ivy. Their bodies rolled off the building, and another member, Kit, burned their bodies. Of course the smell lasted for way too long which ruined Evan’s view of the dark sky and the much boring view. He was trapped listening to the others boast of killing off the other two.

This only gave him a realization they didn’t care about anyone but themselves, another thing that Evan hardly cared about when it came to them. Maybe it was because he hung around people who talked shit way too much, but their hearts were always in the right place. Not as rotted as these ones. Completely useless.

“I’m surprised,” Griffin spoke up, a dark brown haired man said, sitting on an old couch in front of the fire they had created as the night was slowly descending upon the building, “that in the last five to six months, no one has come for you, Evan.”

Rose chuckled, a pixie haired woman wearing a black long coat that covered the red dress she had stolen awhile back, she sat across from Griffin, and her amber eyes glowed in the firelight. “I’d say you’re a no one. I’m more surprised Ezra has kept you this long as his loyal pet.”

Evan blinked, “Loyal? Whoever said I was loyal to him?” He picked up the chain and made it clink, then dropped it on the dusty ground. “Don’t let this betray you, if I was free, you’d all be dead and forgotten.”

They laughed, but Evan only stared at them, almost confused by their entertainment of his truth. If he was free, they wouldn’t be able to withstand him. This entire building would be rubble, maybe even the vicinity. Yet, the chain continued to take his energy, making him weaker and weaker as the days moved on.

“As if,” Calla said, standing up from where she sat beside Lila, she held a spike of energy as she walked past the others and sauntered over to him. Her eyes glowed a golden color as she took out a sharp blade, almost as long as her arm, and pointed it at him.

However, the moment it was in his face, he raised himself up, dodging the blade from slicing his skin and grasping for her wrist. It was quick enough that she hadn’t been able to move, and when he twisted her wrist, yanking a choked gasp from her throat and shoving her to the ground, the knife was now in his hand.

The others were on their feet as Calla snarled from where she was lying.

“Like I said,” Evan tossed the knife several feet into the air and caught it without looking, the blade had its own energy thanks to Calla’s love for it, and Evan was able to sense the way it moved as he tossed it over and over again into the air, “you’d all be dead if Ezra hadn’t used his dirty tricks to capture me.”

Evan parted his lips when the chain moved, then he tossed the knife back at Calla and it landed on the ground in front of her. He moved back, away from the others as Ezra stepped into the room. His own energy was a deep purple, it was erratic as the others with its own type of malice, yet Ezra himself was calm and collected as he now stood beside Evan once he left the shadows he had been standing in for the last few minutes.

Calla was on her feet, putting away her knife. Evan noticed the fear covering her annoyance over Evan.

Ezra smiled at his comrades that were now standing, and said in a smooth voice, “He would’ve killed us all in a matter of a few seconds. It was only wise of me to hunt him when I did.”

Evan scoffed. “You had one stroke of luck, that’s all.”

Ezra narrowed his eyes and Evan felt the spike of rage filling his energy. “Did I ask you to speak?”

Evan said nothing, he only stared back, wondering if one day Ezra would like to meet a friend of his who had that type of rage, but could easily back it up. He had a few friends of his who were...excessive to Evan’s interest.

Ezra turned back to the others, walking away from Evan, but the pull around his ankles had him follow Ezra towards the others around the fire. Truth be told, he didn’t know Ezra and his little band of rotting murderers until he was captured a few months ago. It was an accident, of course. He had sensed it all over the place, their energies flowing in a chaotic stream that had Evan hunting for it, intrigued than anything else.

He had come to this forgotten place that people nicknamed the Corpse City. He had walked around the energy fields that were incredibly abnormal. Unlike Ezra and the others, he could see the energy, the way it made out certain symbols or glyphs, sometimes even strange circles with old writing on the sides. It moved in circles, sometimes pulsed in place, others were broken and fading.

And yet, Evan hadn’t realized each one made an entirely large trap, and when he found himself in the center, the chains had captured him, negating the energy in his body and trapping him completely. Ezra had walked to him fifteen minutes later, wanting to make sure that distance kept him alive and that Evan was perfectly under his control.

It has been sometime since Evan felt the strong desire to kill someone. He even told Ezra that he would torture him for the longest time until he felt the way he did, but all Ezra did was kneel down in front of him and pull on the chain, drawing out large amounts of energy from Evan’s body. Ezra had breathed deeply at the feeling and his energy rose considerably.

Ezra found himself with a large prize, one that was more valuable and powerful than he has ever hunted before. And Evan realized he wasn’t going to let him go ever in their lifetime.

It was too bad that as Evan’s energy depleted with each day that his friends couldn’t sense it. He was simply a normal person with a low energy to them. If they passed by, they wouldn’t even sense Evan, even if he was behind glass, trying to smash it to get them to notice.

That was the reason why they haven’t come for him yet. One mistake, and he was sitting with a bunch of rotting idiots, listening to them torture and kill one another.

This was humiliating to say the least.

“Visitors have come,” Ezra told them, “I want you to hunt them and kill them. I don’t like when other people are so close to us.”

“Are they strong?” Kit asked, scratching the back of his head.

“From what Grey tells me, no...but they are separated throughout the city. You can hunt one each and inform me once they are dead.”

Evan was sitting down on the ground, tuning them out as much as he could. He didn’t care what they did, he just wanted to go home to his bed, to the fridge, to the TV. This was not fun.

Each person rose from where they sat and headed out of the building. This left Evan with Ezra, his favorite person in the entire world.

Ezra motioned for Evan to sit with him, but Evan chose the seat across instead.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Ezra asked.

“Once you’re dead, I might,” said Evan.

Ezra glared, then raised his hand and Evan felt the cold chain wrap around his neck, and then Ezra yanked on it, forcing Evan toward the fire where the flames licked at his skin and the heat burned his fingertips. Evan yelled, his throat ached as he fought against the pull until the chain went lax and Evan fell back.

He gasped, a groan easing out, his mind numbed as his skin had melted from his face. He couldn’t see anything, then a second after, he could and Ezra wore a blank look in his eyes while watching Evan healed his burn wounds, including his eyesight.

“I take and take and take,” Ezra said, reaching for a thin metal rod and pushing the coals sitting in the fire, “and yet you have so much energy stored within you, enough to heal under ten seconds.”

Evan touched his throat that had already healed. He had clenched his teeth as he tried to ease the taste of ash on his tongue, the burned flesh, the blood, it had gone down his throat, leaving an aftertaste that made him spit on the ground.

“I always ask who and what you are, but that’s the question you never seem to want to answer.” Ezra sighed, watching Evan sit back where he had been. “When you came here, you had the normal amount of energy that most would expect, but now...after five-six months, you...haven’t run out, you haven’t burned, and you haven’t begged.”

Evan snickered. “Is that what you want, Ez? For me to fall to my knees and beg, like Lila when you had her jump from the building when she wasn’t the one who was trying to fuck you over?”

Ezra sat back against the chair, crossing one leg over the other. “Why do you care about Lila? You didn’t help her, nor when Ash and Rust were killed, you didn’t beg for their lives either. Why is she different?”

“That isn’t how you treat someone...not when you don’t know the truth.”

“And if Lila was the one who did, and you were the one who was in charge, what would you have done?”

“As an example?” Evan asked, thinking of all the times it happened with his friends, “I would’ve either killed her on the spot, or let her go.”

Ezra blinked, confused. “Let her go?”

Evan nodded. “And forget about her. It’s called _exile_ for a reason.”

“That’s not a punishment.”

“You’re all she has, everyone in this building, besides me of course. An exile would be enough to break her, but give her enough incentive to move on to something else. She could learn from the mistakes she made, or she could create them again and find herself in a different much unpleasant situation.” Evan shrugged. “The choice would be hers.”

“And why would you kill her?”

“Enough evidence would be the punishment for breaking loyalty and respect towards me and the rest of my friends.” Evan shrugged. “That would be her fault because of the choice she made. Her existence amongst us would be a stain, and it would no longer matter to anyone.”

“That makes little sense.”

“It doesn’t, not after she’s dead,” Evan said.

“What do you mean?”

“She came crawling to you one day, didn’t she? Everyone of them, even Ash and Rust, and they possibly begged on their knees for your safety because out of all of them, your energy is strong enough for their attraction. Because of this, they swore loyalty, but that breaks under stress that you give them.” Evan sighed, hating this conversation. “You only had her jump to get Ash and Rust to panic, then you had Lila and Ivy kill them out of retribution. Lila is on your side again after months of being in a traumatic strain. It’s stress, sooner or later, she’ll do something again.” He shrugged. “So will the others, if they get the chance.”

Ezra’s energy wavered then spiked, over and over, like an open book for Evan to read. He had thought once that Ezra would notice, would call him out for sensing Ezra’s energy, the way he can see it. Yet Ezra was as blind as the others, unable to sense it, and as chaotic as his energy is, Ezra only captured Evan to keep himself from burning. The thing that was different about Evan was that his body nor his energy depleted completely, it always rose after Evan slept or ate or even drank water. Even the sunlight peaking through the dark clouds gave him his energy back.

Ezra had found a treasure, more than he could ever hope for.

“Your friends…” Ezra said. “Are they like you?”

“Oh, yes, but they all have their different qualities to them,” said Evan. “To be honest, out of anyone, I would be one to be captured, to be killed first. I’m not as quick witted as they are.”

Ezra leaned forward, brows furrowing as if he figured something out, “Are you—”

A loud explosion stopped the both of them, and Ezra ordered Evan to go to the nineteenth floor and not leave the room. Evan walked toward the stairs and climbed as Ezra left the building. There were a few more lesser explosions, followed by power rising and falling like a steady rhythm, and when he entered the room, he had found the person who he didn’t think would be there.

“You’re ordered not to be here, Lila,” Evan said, walking towards her as she stood on the edge of the building. The chain kept him from getting too close in case Evan would jump to his death, not like it would completely harm him, or even let him die.

He had learned a lot of things about himself in incredibly dangerous and harsh ways.

“I know,” Lila said, holding a large blade, sort of like Calla’s, but this was different, it was fused with both Ezra’s energy and Lila’s.

“Then what are you doing here?” he asked.

“I want…” Lila turned, her eyes were wet, her face had streams of tears going along to her chin where it dripped, “you to free me.”

Evan blinked, then he looked out toward the dark horizon, to the sounds of a battle field growing. To the ash, dust, stagnant water, drying blood, and flesh from his tongue as fire had peeled his skin.

“You...brought them here?” he asked, realizing who they were as the energy rose and rose and rose.

Lila nodded. “I don’t know what you are, but you’re powerful than Ezra, than everyone here, than anyone I had ever come across. I know you can free me, I don’t want to be here, I don’t want Ezra!” She started to sob, her body shaking, her energy dampened at the stress he had been talking about to Ezra.

_“It’s stress, sooner or later, she’ll do something again.”_

Evan smirked, then pointed down at the chain. “I’ll do more than free you, Lila, I’ll kill Ezra and anyone who steps in my way, and at the end of the day, you can go wherever you like.”

She nodded, wiping the tears from her face. “I want to go home, to my parents, to my sister…I want to feel real loyalty.” She raised the blade toward the chain pulsing with Ezra’s energy, then she slammed it down and cut the connection as if it were paper.

Evan gasped, barely stumbling at his own energy pooling into his body. It’s been way too long without it. Lila looked, moving back until she hit the wall, the blade slipped between her fingers and all the energy within was gone. He knew what it was, a type of artifact that was difficult to find that could cut other people’s energies. Some had figured it was destroyed or owned by powerful people like some kind of trophy. Of course...he had seen it before, up close.

“Where did you get that?” he asked, rolling his shoulders back and smiling at his energy steadying out.

“A friend of yours,” she said, frowning at him. “What are you? Why do you have so much power?”

Evan chuckled. “A friend? Which one?”

“I...I think his name is Marcel.”

So, they did look for him. Took their damn time. “How did you find them?”

Lila shrugged, she was still shaking. “You powered Ezra for a long time without dying. His victims don’t last as long as you do, so...I looked for people who were like that. I scouted them out when I did errands for Ezra. Marcel noticed me first, then your friend Tyler, then Brian. It took awhile to persuade them, then I told them a bit about you and they were excited to have finally found you.”

Evan nodded, walking towards the edge, smiling at the feeling of freedom. “Thanks Lila.”

“Are you going to kill him?” she asked.

Evan glanced over his shoulder and said, “I told you I would, and I think you should gather whatever you have and leave. Go home, you’re free.”

Once Lila left the room, and he waited until her energy was down one floor, Evan jumped from the ledge. The wind glided harsh against him, but he slowed his descent like Ezra had done for Lila. Except, he didn’t allow his own ankles to break, but managed to land softly upon the ground.

He hummed a song as he sauntered along the street, and whatever battle was going on had faded out not too long ago. He could smell the fresh blood in the air, the reek of bodies and fading energy. He sensed the erratic power coming from Ezra who, like when he had captured Evan, was hiding out.

Glass and debris hit the ground, followed by the loud grunt of an injured man. Evan grinned at the sight of several people up ahead, their forms becoming solid as the dust began to fade from the air.

“Don’t kill him,” Evan called out.

“Evan, you fucking bastard!” Tyler’s familiar voice eased the annoyance Evan had been feeling for some time. He smiled big, heart racing as the sight of his friends made him giddy.

“You’re alive!” Nogla called out, racing for him with wide open arms.

“Evan!” Marcel said, racing towards him alongside Scotty, Brian, and Brock.

“You’re alive! Holy shit!” Brian said.

Evan laughed as his friends all collided with him, and some of them smelled of food and alcohol. “I’m so hungry, and you guys aren't making this any better.”

Brian scowled, “Are you a cannibal now?”

“No,” Evan said, shaking his head.

There was a distinct scent of blood coming from a few of them, dust and water. It clung to their skin and clothes, and he could somewhat see it on their faces.

“Did you kill them all?” he asked, noticing a moving figure on the ground, groaning from the pain he was experiencing.

“All we could sense?” Anthony said, holding a bottle of Whiskey, “except two of them, one is leaving, the other is…”

“Leave that one,” Evan pointed behind him, thinking of Lila escaping from Corpse City, “but this one...is mine.”

“How long were you here for?” Brock asked, frowning at Evan. “You smell terrible, you look terrible and—”

“I know,” Evan said, leading the group toward Ezra, “this asshole trapped and kept me here for about five-six months. I think, I’m not sure.”

Nogla chuckled. “He kidnapped _you_? Are you sure?”

“It’s hard to believe, I—”

“Hard?” Tyler said, giving Evan a disbelieving expression, “he was easy for us to take down, how come he kept you for so long?”

“He’s a leech,” Evan states just to get the explanation out of the way.

The others grimaced and stepped back.

“That’s disgusting,” Anthony said, passing the bottle to Evan.

“More than disgusting,” Nogla said, taking the bottle from Evan after he took a swig, “but it’s worse, how did you survive him? And why aren’t you dead?”

“Don’t ask him that,” Brian nudged Nogla. “Also, it would take about...two years to _leech_ Evan of his energy.”

Evan stretched his arms. “It’s only been five—”

“Yes, shut up,” Marcel said, crossing his arms. “What are you going to do with him? Cook or eat?”

“I’m not eating him.”

“Then what?” Scotty asked.

Ezra sneered up at Evan, his eyes had a faint purple glow to them. “Hurry up and kill me, isn’t that what you said earlier?”

Evan scoffed, raising his arm before him and opening his hand, then sparks came out from his palm, and a long silver sword materialized in his grip. It has been way too long to hold his power, to feel it, to know it without it draining him every other day.

“I said I had no loyalty or respect to you,” Evan said with a smirk on his face, “and to the answer for the rest of you,” he glanced at his friends, looking at the way their eyes were glowing like his were, a silver color like the moon, the energy coming from them was as powerful as his, “I’m going to cut him.”

Ezra stared, wide eyed and afraid. An expression Evan hadn’t seen before since meeting the son of a bitch.

“What...are you?”

“I think you would’ve heard of us at some point,” Evan said, raising the sword, and slashing through Ezra’s energy and into his body, “but we’re called Primals.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of got lazy by the end, my bad. :/ This is another fic I would like to expand on in the future...I'm not sure yet. I just...dislike overpowered characters in anime's. And sure, Evan seems like that in this fic, but he's completely toned down until the end, even the Evan's friends are not as strong as the others working for Ezra but there is a sense that they are dead. _(Ezra reminds me of Chrollo from HXH and Dazai from BSD.)_ Of course, Ezra is also toned down, and he's much weaker, just his appearance and demeanor remind me of them. That's all. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.


	7. Polter!Brock • BBS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock is dead, and they have to complete the mission!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Terroriser's video, _he died so he could troll us with this new trick in phasmophobia!_
> 
> I have this fic on my tumblr, but I decided to put my fics on there, onto this series of stories, simply because I'm not sure if anyone follows me on there like you do on here. :/ Or whatever. Idk.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Ghost Hunter!Au. Ch death. Humor. Friendship. Swearing. Not edited. Implied exorcism. Demon/Ghost? Happy/sad ending, you decide, I guess.

“It’s not my fault,” Terroriser said, scowling at Evan.

“Either way, he’s dead.” Vanoss shrugged his shoulders like it was no big deal.

Sark was humming as he rummaged through the supplies that was on the metal shelf.

“Is this the last stuff he had put up before...you know, he kicked the bucket?” Vanoss asked, gesturing to the monitor that had a camera placed up inside the house they were parked in front of.

“Yeah,” said Terroriser, rubbing his nape. “I did tell him to stop fucking provoking the ghost, but he doesn’t listen, and now his dead body is on the carpet.”

They both looked at Moo’s motionless form that almost looked like a group of coats, besides his short brown hair and pale face sticking out from his jacket he was wearing. He did not look good when dead.

“Great, we’re going to have to clean the carpet if he lays there for too long,” said Sark as he came up beside him to peer at the monitor.

“We’re not cleaning no fucking carpet,” Vanoss said. “We’ll just drag his lifeless body onto the grass and leave him there until we get everything settled with what’s his face...what was his name?”

“Andrew Philips,” Terroriser said as he read over the report they got from the wife of the deceased. “Do we have to do this?”

“Moo is dead, we have to continue the mission,” said Sark, holding a flashlight and an EMF.

“Great, all this for friendship,” Vanoss muttered, holding the sage stick and his own flash light.

Terroriser looked down at his own flash light sitting on the desk, then he hurried off after the others, grabbing the bag of salt and spirit box. Might as well see what Moo will say about all of this.

They head back into the two story house in a rather nice neighborhood. Apparently, the husband that died had been abusive, so his spirit was quite...dark. They had avoided getting caught by it twice thanks to Terroriser running back to the van to check the monitor. Unfortunately, Moo was strangled to death while their equipment went haywire. He tried getting in there, but Vanoss was already shoving him back toward the van.

Moo was dead. There was no helping him now.

“So, what are we doing?” Terroriser whispered, clicking his flashlight on and beaming it toward the stairs. He had seen the ghost walk up before turning around to kill Moo, but there was no cold spots anywhere in the living room as he followed Vanoss toward Sark.

“We’re checking the writing,” said Sark within the room. He brought out the book and passed it to Vanoss.

“We got ghost writing?” Vanoss said, looking at the scribbled words that spelled out,  _ dead _ and  _ hate. _

“I’m sure Brock wrote this,” Terroriser whispered, tapping the book with the end of the flashlight.

“Maybe.” Vanoss shrugged, closing the book and placing it under his arm.

Terroriser placed down salt around the stairs leading to the room they had come by. Vanoss was playing with the spirit box that Terroriser passed to him, he already smudged a portion of the room. And Sark was using the EMF to seek out the ghost, but so far, nothing.

At least until…

Terroriser gasped when a round tea kettle flew into the air and landed on the ground. If he hadn’t dodged it, the kettle would’ve hit him hard in the face.

“What the fuck?” he whispered, looking wide eyed at Vanoss who was still holding the spirit box.

He flicked the device on and said, “If you’re here, Andrew Philips, or Brock Barrus, please...give us a sign...and if you were trying to hit Brian, then...I’m guessing that Brock since he’s the one who got you killed.”

“I did not get him killed,” Terroriser said.

Vanoss shrugged. “Can you give us a sign?”

Sark made his way over to them, “Brock, if it’s you, throw something toward the bathroom if you’re happy, or if you’re sad, throw it toward the front door.”

The second he had said those words, a cup flew past Terroriser, almost hitting him in the face.

“Ah,” Sark said sadly.

“It’s Brock,” Terroriser said, looking down at Moo’s body, and scowling at it. “Great. How about you try not killing me, Brock!”

“He’s sad, you guys, we should go,” said Sark, already making his way out of the room.

Terroriser shook his head and had Vanoss help him drag Brock’s body out of the house. They left it on the sidewalk as they headed toward the van.

“We should call the ambulance because he’s dead,” said Terroriser, holding a phone in his hand.

Vanoss nodded, “Yeah, that’s a good idea. If he’s sad, we can’t let him linger in the house with the dude that killed him.”

“And what do we do about Andrew Philips?”

“We exorcise the fucker,” said Sark, holding a crucifix.

Terroriser and Vanoss both nodded as they reached for the holy water that they haven’t touched since they became ghost hunters, and followed Sark back into the house.


	8. Demon Blood • Krii7y

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written on Oct.24th.2020
> 
>  **Wc:** 441.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Demon!Kryoz. Mention of vomiting. Flash Fic. Supernatural AU. Kissing. Romance. Domestic relationship. Cute. Not edited. Cleaning. Wrote in ten minutes. Sleepy!SMii7y.

SMii7y hummed as he washed black blood out from one of his shirts. He would throw it in the washer, but apparently it was difficult to come out. It wasn’t technically the normal kind of blood, so he had to create his own detergent to get the stuff out.

Unfortunately, this was around three at night, and SMii7y was trying his best to stay up.

The bathroom door down the hall opened, and there was more humming coming from the person who vomited the black blood onto the shirt.

“Sorry,” he said when he entered the kitchen.

“It’s fine,” SMii7y said, unsure if it was.

Kryoz wrapped his arms around SMii7y’s waist, and placed his chin on his shoulder, humming still as he watched SMii7y clean. “I am sorry.”

“Shut up, stop apologizing, it’s annoying.” He was now glaring at the blood covering his hands, including the soap. It was really coming out to his surprise, but he should try thanking the witch down the street about the issue. She helped when he asked her about a certain concoction without explaining the details.

He was getting the feeling she understood too well what he was asking.

“Maybe next time I won’t end up walking into that dimension again,” said Kryoz, murmuring against SMii7y’s neck.

SMii7y squirmed at the feeling of his breath, and the closeness of his lips. “Demons...always ending up in stupid places.”

“I thought it was a good meeting...until I ended up back here. I don’t think anyone saw me under that street light.” Kryoz chuckled.

“No, they’ll just think you’re a drunk,” said SMii7y, arms weakening.

“You want me to clean up the rest?” Kryoz asked, breath hot against SMii7y’s ear.

“Uh huh,” SMii7y said, leaning against Kryoz. “Maybe you can come to bed instead.” He was really tired.

“I don’t emit warmth like you humans,” Kryoz said, taking the shirt from SMii7y’s soaked hands. “So, maybe you should warm up before I come to bed.”

“I’m sure you can in some other way,” SMii7y said, leaning up to kiss him lightly on the mouth.

Kryoz smiled, humming lightly. “You’ll be sleeping by the time I’m finished cleaning this shirt.”

“We have all day tomorrow,” SMii7y said as he walked away from Kryoz.

“I hope that’s somewhat of a promise,” Kryoz said. 

SMii7y nodded as he entered the bathroom, washed off the black blood and made sure there weren’t any staining his fingers. He turned off the light and headed to their room and flopped down on the bed, dragging the blankets over him, and just like Kryoz had said, he had fallen asleep right away.


	9. Blood Pact • BBS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan regrets what he did, and now most of them are gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written on Oct.23rd.2020.
> 
>  **Wc:** 429.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Not edited. Written in 10 mins. BBS members mentioned. Mild blood. Regret. Implication of death. Eldritch creatures mentioned. Halloween thing, idk? Friendship. Plot is...whatever it is. Mostly for me since I thought it was fun to think about, could be a story...but I have a lot on my mind.

The blood pact was accidental.

Not meant to be touched upon the first time it came to mind, but it did when Evan sprinted past tall and thick trees, some were either too thin, others so brittle they fell apart when struck. Evan’s hands were cold and numb, shaking, dried with blood and mud mixing together, some caked under his nails.

His jeans were ripped and muddy, his shoes full of it, his socks completely soaked. He abandoned his sweater somewhere back there when he was almost forcefully pulled into the air.

Evan gasped for breath, hand placed to his chest, trying to breathe and calm his nerves, yet he couldn’t. He was scared out of his wits, paranoid of every sound that came to him, to the whispers, and painful headaches that assaulted his mind. Oh, if only things were easier than this, if only he didn’t feel this much pain and fear.

He groaned, teeth gritted, back pressed to the tree as he counted to ten before sprinting again.

His hand burned from the wound he had accidentally made on a branch when he fell. His friend, Marcel, had grabbed a hold of him, then later when he was helping Nogla from falling into a ravine, and afterwards...so much later, he was tending to Delirious’ wound.

If only it wasn’t made.

If only he told them what this meant.

Either way, he still heard their screams inside his head, and now he was running from the shadows that ate them alive.

Blood pact.

He had been careful, he wanted to tell them, but the trees whispered his name, and the sky lied to him about the days and hours that past.

The cackling of the woman in the distance, and the man as tall as a tree, and the creature with matted fur and bloody teeth hunted him and forced him to run until his own breath choked him.

He should’ve told them the truth.

It was too late.

Too late.

Evan fell hard onto the ground, fingers curling into the dirt, and he listened to their voices drawing closer until a light flashed upon him, making him wince, and his heart race.

“Are you okay, Evan?”

What a thing to ask him, but he had no other response to speak of. Maybe the days weren’t that long, but they surely felt like it where he was knelt.

He shivered. “I’m okay.”

“Then get up,” Jaren whispered as he flicked off the light, and knelt down beside him, a smile on his lips. “We’re almost there.”


	10. Targets • BBS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One falls after the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written Sept.26th.2020.
> 
>  **Prompt:** Six of Crows, "I don't know what you are, but you're not made right."
> 
>  **Wc:** 520.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Multiple Character deaths. Major character deaths. Assassins/Hitmen. Friends/Enemies. Blood. Violence. Dark humor? Friendship. Enemies. Murdering. I mostly wrote this because I dislike the condescension of the “trope” that Vanoss is plot protected or whatever tf. I also wanted to write a fic of this idea before because they are usually against one another in games. I also think this is funny. Multiple pov. Not edited. It’s about 4am. :/

“Are you dead?” Vanoss asked, holding the phone to his ear as he was knelt down, his long coat touching the ground, a bright light somewhere behind him made his shadow stretch. “Hello?” he sang, then wrinkled his nose and hung up.

The man on the ground whimpered, staring hard at Vanoss with blood splattered upon his own body. He was soaked in it, while Vanoss barely had a drop on his own clothing. He made sure not to make too much of a mess of himself. That would be tasteless.

“Looks like one of my comrades is dead,” Vanoss said, smiling at the man.

“I don’t know what you are…” the man said, voice ragged from the screaming he had done, “but you’re not made right.”

Vanoss let the knife slide free, keeping his eyes on the man who seemed to have accepted his fate. “Oh, no, I don’t think you see me correctly, but how can you when you’re like this?”

He didn’t see it, he was too preoccupied, but the sharp end of a metal rod swept through the air and slammed into the back of Vanoss’ head. He fell hard onto the ground, and the shadow rose, alongside the end of the rod, and it came down with a sickening crunch of a shattered skull.

Somewhere far away, Wildcat was looking into a set of binoculars, and chuckled at the sight. “Vanoss is dead.”

Another snickered on the phone that was left sitting on the table. “Good riddance. Who did it?”

“Some asshole snuck up on him, make sure he’s dead, including the one on the ground,” Wildcat said. He watched as each body fell upon Vanoss’ puddle of blood. He let out a sigh. “Well, Vanoss and Terroriser are dead...that leaves three more?”

Basically scoffed. “I don’t know. I haven’t heard from Scotty in some time, and I want to check up on him. You should tell Delirious to hunt down SMii7y and Kryoz and eliminate them.”

“Alright, I’ll call you in an hour, maybe less if I can kill Nogla.” Wildcat grabbed the phone and headed away from the balcony, then picked up a case with his weapons, and as he stepped into the hall, a gun went off, and Wildcat’s body slammed onto the ground alongside the phone, binoculars, and case.

Another appeared in the dim light, tsking as he placed a hand to his ear. “This is going better than I thought,” Nogla said, grinning down at Wildcat’s dead body, “I just killed off Tyler.”

“I have Delirious in a trap,” SMii7y said, amused. “I’ll drain him out, and see how it goes by the morning. How’s Scotty?”

“Dead, the last time I seen him.” Nogla sighed.

“I’ll get John to burn the corpse. If anything, Marcel might be a bit distressed, but emotions do get in the way. We’ll take him and Delirious with us.”

“Well, I have Brock to deal with, so I’ll hear from you later.” Nogla hung up the phone and walked down the stairs, away from the stink of blood and stagnancy within the abandoned house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is uploaded on my tumblr, but I moved it here. :D It's still on my tumblr, I just wanted other people to read it who aren't following me. :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.


	11. Cereal • BBS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan & his friends are trying to figure out what to buy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written on Sept.16th.2020.  
>  **Prompts:** Wildcat: I would be pissed too. / The body just flew out the window. | Basically: I'm fucking done!
> 
>  **Ch:** Vanossgaming. IAMWildcat. BasicallyIDoWrk. Fourzer0seven. H2ODelirious. Mention of Terroriser & Nogla.
> 
>  **Wc:** 337.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Assassin AU. Fluff. Friends fighting over cereal. Friends. Swearing. Mention of murder. Not edited. I just want to write something.

“We’re getting the Fruit Loops, and you guys are going to have to fucking deal with it,” Delirious said, clutching the box in his arms as he shot glares at the two before him.

“Some of us don’t like fucking Fruit Loops,” said Basically, reaching up and grasping a box of Lucky Charms.

“We don’t mean actually...fucking…” Fourzer0seven said dryly as he looked between them and was holding a box of Honey Combs.

Vanoss sighed as he stood a few feet away from the three, holding a phone to his ear. “They’re fighting over the cereal boxes…”

“I would be pissed too if I had to fucking choose,” Wildcat said on the other end of the phone.

“I might get all three if they end up fighting in the aisle.” Vanoss didn’t even want want to be here, but apparently he lost at rock-paper-scissors the other night, and he hadn’t been fully aware of what he was getting himself into until he ended up watching his friends argue over cereal. “How’s the mission?”

“Oh, you know, I shot this one guy and the body just flew out the fucking window.” He chuckled to himself as he pulled the trigger of his gun, the sound was sharp in Evan’s ear, but he was able to ignore it.

“I’m fucking done,” Basically said, shoving past Delirious.

“Okay, looks like we’re finished...so…”

“Brian should be at the base in twenty minutes, so once we’re done this mission, Nogla and I will head that way too. If that makes you feel better.”

Vanoss scowled at Delirious who was holding a family size box of Fruit Loops. “Alright, yeah, I’d rather be out in the field then with these idiots.” He pointed at a box of cereal and Delirious reached up and grabbed it from the shelf. “See you soon.”

He hung up and took the box of cereal that Delirious reached for. Frosted Flakes. If they were here for their own damn cereal, then he wanted his as well.


	12. Piles & Puddles • H2OVanoss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delirious is a little high on murder when he shouldn't be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written on Sept.13th.2020
> 
>  **Wc:** 603.
> 
>  **Pairing:** Somewhat H2oVanoss.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Gang/Assassin/Serial Killer AU. Murderer. Murders. Blood. Dead Bodies. Swearing. Friendship. Cops/Police Officers. Weird humor. Blood kink implications (?) Knife wielding murderer. Hematolagnia _(nothing intense.)_ Attraction. Not edited.

He doesn’t move when he spots the red and blue flashing lights. He swings the knife in the air and catches it in the dark. He knows the feel of the knife, the handle, the weight. He has held it many times, sharpened it enough so it’ll be easy to glide through skin.

His heart is still racing inside his chest. There’s pain, but he barely acknowledges its existence as the stink of blood wafts into the air. Putrid. At least the screaming and crying has stopped. He was getting a painful headache from all the noise, making his skin under his blue sweater, now stained and ruined, itch.

He lets out a deep groan as the cars stop not too far away. He still doesn’t move. He’s not supposed too, at least not yet, so he stays where he is as he spots the shadowy forms moving towards him, their guns directed at his chest, their questions are empty and rough on the tongue.

They’re asking him questions, but he smiles at them, then they fire...not the cops as their guns fall to the ground, followed by their heavy bodies that land in the puddles of blood that has stained the concrete a maroon color. The stink will stick to his clothes, his skin, his hair, even his mouth for awhile, maybe weeks or months. He’ll have to scrub until his skin burns just to get it off of him.

“For fuck sakes, Delirious, this isn’t what we meant!” Wildcat’s voice breaks the tension in his body, the ringing is still there, the adrenaline, the taste of destruction and death at his fingertips. He’s all tingly inside.

Basically has a hand covering his mouth and nose as he takes a step away from the dead bodies and puddles of blood that is becoming much larger. “Why the fuck did you guys decide to leave this fucker alone for this long?”

“It’s not my fault!” Wildcat snapped.

Fourzer0seven is already turning away from them and heading back to their parked cars down the road. Basically follows right after while Wildcat, Nogla, and Vanoss stare at Delirious who is standing atop the piles of bodies he had either shot and killed, or used the knife to slice their necks, then dragged them into the pile until his shoes are soaked in blood, his socks, the hem of his pants.

“Well,” Nogla slapped Vanoss’ back, “he’s all yours, Evan.”

Vanoss groaned at the sight, and Delirious is delighted once Vanoss steps into the blood even if he is cringing at how much there was. “Come here,” Vanoss says, reaching his hand out to Delirious, “we have to get the fuck out of here before more of these fucking cops find their friends.”

Delirious laughs, like a razor, a blade, and he takes Vanoss’ hand and is led away from the blood, the bodies, and the fire that Wildcat and Nogla ignite upon the mess. And even though all he could think about was what he had done, now he was thinking about was Vanoss’ cold hands, wet with blood from what he had done without Delirious.

Their corruption was mixing together, setting a different kind of fire inside of Delirious, making him want a little bit more.

“Did you have fun tonight?” Delirious asked, curious of his response.

Vanoss sighed, frowning at Delirious. “Not as much as you did.”

It was good enough, for now. Maybe later, he can help Vanoss scrub away all that blood. Maybe they won’t have to smell like death, not when they know what stains and scars their hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh, I wrote this out of annoyance that some people were making fun of Fanon!Delirious being this merciless killer. And yeah. He is in stories, because his persona has that sort of feel to it. A laughing maniac that wields a machete or a baseball bat, and hunts down his victims without a care. I enjoy writing him like that, tbh. I would like to write him more...like fanon!Delirious, and not so canon!Delirious where he's always made fun of by his friends, or that he's kind of simple minded, but that also adds to his persona. :)
> 
> Anyway, I was just annoyed, that's all.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.


	13. Round • BBS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanoss & Nogla have to rendezvous with their friends, but they're a bit distracted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written on Sept.13th.2020.
> 
>  **Prompts:** Nogla - "Look at him, he's so pissed. / "We should get the fuck out of here." / "I ain't here to fuck around." / "No. No one said it was safe." | Vanoss - "The excitement in his voice."
> 
>  **Wc:** 474.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Gang/Assassin/Hitmen AU. Guns. Talk of guns, bullets, and death. Friendship. Humor. They’re on a mission. I tried thinking of that one video, and Vanoss and Nogla were on a roof trying to shoot this one guy, but they kept falling to their deaths. Not edited.

“Look at him, he’s so pissed off,” Nogla said as he looked into the scope of his sniper rifle.

Vanoss was sitting beside him, checking the magazines and the guns they brought for the mission. Maybe it was too much, they should’ve left half with Basically and Fourzer0seven.

“I’m calling Marcel,” Vanoss said as he took out his phone.

Nogla fired the first round, then started laughing again. “You should really see this shit.”

“Shut up for a second,” Vanoss said, then Basically answered the phone and Vanoss told him about their weapons. He smiled, feeling a bubble of laughter inside of him, then he said his goodbyes to Basically. 

“What’d he say?”

“Told him about the guns,” Vanoss said, glancing over his shoulder at the building Nogla was shooting into. “The excitement in his voice...I’ll never get over it. By the way, they’ll be picking us up in fifteen minutes, so we should go to Point B on the map and see if Delirious survived.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Nogla fired another round, then started getting up, “we should get the fuck out of here.”

They grabbed the bag and stayed low as they sprinted toward the door to the roof.

“So, how many?” Vanoss asked once they descended the first staircase.

“About four, but I could be wrong,” Nogla said, checking the rounds in the sniper.

“You said you wanted all of them.”

“Hey, I will, I ain’t here to fuck around.”

Vanoss smiled wide as they descended another staircase, then his phone started vibrating, and he answered it. “Where are you?”

“West side.”

“We’re on our way there.”

“No where’s safe, Vanoss, don’t go too far in, I counted at least six,” Delirious said.

Nogla scoffed, obviously overhearing the conversation. “No. No one said it was safe, that’s why we’re here.”

“Take out the target, we don’t need to kill any grunts. Oh, and Marcel and Scotty are on their way, so we should be leaving in about fifteen.”

“Yeah, okay, I’ll kill these guys and meet you at B.” He hung up, and Vanoss tucked the phone into his pocket.

“He’s not going to be there in fifteen with six hanging around,” Nogla said, reaching for Vanoss’ arm and pulling him into another room, the window was shot out, and he cleared the glass. “We can take them out on this side, and descend when Marcel and Scotty show up.”

Vanoss sighed. “Alright then, but I’d rather not stay for too long just in case.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Nogla said, a grin on his face as he looked back into his scope, “we’ll head to B when I kill at least two of these idiots and see how it goes.”

Vanoss leaned against the wall and pulled out a gun, checking the magazine again while Nogla pulled the trigger, releasing another round.


	14. Split • BBS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group rendezvous, but they're missing some of their members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written on Sept.13th.2020.
> 
>  **Prompts:** Vanoss - "Yeah, we told him to be here at 7:30, it’s already 9:30, I don’t think he’s coming." | SMii7y - "I know, it’s late." | Basically - "What the fuck is going on?" | Moo - "I’m going to die." | Wildcat - "Thanks for keeping us updated."
> 
>  **Wc:** 430.
> 
>  **Ch:** Vanossgaming. IAMWildcat. BasicallyIDoWrk. SMii7y. Daithi De Nogla. Fourzer0seven. Moo Snuckel. Mention of Terroriser, H2ODelirious, Kryoz.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Gang/Assassin/Hitman AU. Mild blood. Mild swearing. Friendship. Mention of guns & bullet wounds. Light angst. Not edited.

Vanoss examined his hands. They were shaky, stained with dirt and drying blood. He placed them on the table to steady himself while he took in a few even breathes.

“Did you get a hold of him?” Wildcat asked when he entered the room. He set down a black duffel bag on the table, jolting Vanoss.

“Yeah, we told him to be here at seven-thirty,” Vanoss said, clearing his throat as he gave Wildcat an awkward smile, “it’s already nine-thirty,” he shrugged when Wildcat glared, “I don’t think he’s coming.”

Wildcat turned around, “What about you?”

“I did try to call him…” Basically said, sitting on the couch alongside Fourzer0seven and Nogla.

There was a knock at the door, and before Wildcat could answer it, Vanoss was already there, pulling the door open and SMii7y walked in, raising a hand to stop Wildcat from talking.

“I know,” he chuckled nervously, “it’s late.”

“What the fuck is going on?” Basically asked SMii7y.

“Ran into a bit of trouble, and had to scatter.”

“Did you see Moo?” Wildcat asked, his arms were crossed.

SMii7y shook his head. “No. I was the first to run, the others...I’m not sure what happened. Maybe he met up with Delirious.”

Vanoss flinched when his a phone started to ring. He reached for it while the others talked in the living room. He was surprised to see Moo’s ID and placed it on speaker.

“Brock, where are you?”

The others turned around as Vanoss stood beside SMii7y. 

“I’m going to die…”

Wildcat sighed. “Thanks for keeping us updated. Where are the others?”

Moo cleared his throat. “Uh, Delirious left with a car, four went after him, and I don’t know what happened to Terroriser.”

“You didn’t leave the airport?” SMii7y asked.

“No...I’m bleeding...I got shot.”

Vanoss looked up at Wildcat, watching his contemplation. “We have to split up,” Vanoss said, feeling tense all over again since the night had begun. The ringing in his ears was still going off, and he’ll probably always be shaky for the rest of his life.

Wildcat nodded. “Alright then. I’ll go back for Moo. Vanoss, take one of these idiots and find Delirious.” He turned around to grab his bag.

Nogla rose from the couch and stretched. “I’ll look for Terroriser, hopefully that idiot is still alive.”

Basically and Fourzer0seven followed Vanoss out the door, while SMii7y was telling Wildcat he was going to look for Kryoz.

The night air was cold, and Vanoss shivered as they got into the car and drove away from the safe house.


	15. Boredom • BBS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan is waiting on their friends, but manages to somewhat end his boredom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written on Aug.31st.2020
> 
>  **Prompt:** Vanoss - "You’re the leader." | Delirious - "There’s four left." | BigjigglyPanda - "I got two kills." | Terroriser - "You stole it with one bullet, asshole."
> 
>  **Wc:** 618.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Assassin/Mercenary AU. Non-graphic violence. Mild blood. Friendship. Swearing. Murder. OOC. Not edited.

“You’re the leader?” Evan inquired of the only other man who was standing amongst his men that were sitting on the cement. The cold air swept against Evan’s face as he eyed the man up and down before letting out a sigh. “Come on, answer the question.”

The man with his slick brown hair quaked in his black boots stained with blood. He wasn’t able to stop looking at the footprints he had made, and Evan had clearly wanted him not to walk into it, but for some reason this guy doesn’t know how to properly listen to others when he was frightened.

“There’s four left,” Delirious said as he walked over to Evan and Brock. He held a rifle against his shoulder, and was frowning at them while disregarding the men shivering on the ground.

In each of their comms, they could hear Anthony celebrating by himself. _“I got two kills.”_

“Then we’re down to two,” Brock said, wincing as he took out his earpiece.

_“You stole it with one bullet, asshole,” Brian said to Anthony._

_Anthony scoffed. “Not my fault you took the stairs.”_

Evan sighed. “Your men are falling down like swatted flies,” he said to the leader who was now kneeling down to sit alongside his men. “Do you have anything to say about that or are you going to continue groveling?”

The man shook his head, staring hard at the concrete then at Evan. His men shivered, unable to look at any of them without wanting to die a swift death.

Delirious leaned close and said, “Maybe we should kill them.”

“No. We haven’t gotten word from SMii7y’s group,” Evan said. He took out his cellphone and frowned at the lack of messages from SMii7y and Basically. He hoped they would have at least sent something to him, but it seemed they were still busy on their end.

“What do we do with them for the time being?” Brock asked.

Evan bit his lower lip, trying to think of a suitable answer than ending their lives on the pavement. “Find a truck, we’ll store them away like cargo until Tyler gets back.”

Delirious scoffed. “We both know he’ll just kill them.”

“Well, we can also wait until SMii7y and Basically show up,” said Evan, waving at Brock to hurry up, “or we can shoot them right now. I don’t exactly want a mess...not like what you did twenty minutes ago.”

Delirious glanced back, grinning at the pile of bodies lying in the shadows, the stink of their dead flesh and blood coated the air. “It’s not that bad, Vanoss, you can’t expect it to be, not the way we operate.”

“We’re assassin’s, not meaningless killers.”

Delirious sighed, then took out a ten dollar bill. “Fine. If it makes you happy, I’ll pay you to shoot one of them. Will that ease your annoyance, or are we going to let these men grovel like whimpering dogs until the others finally pick up their phones?”

Evan glared, taking the bill, at the same time, pulling out his gun from his holster and shot the leader in the head. The blood splattered hard onto his men who shrieked at the body now lying between them.

“I guess it helps…”

Delirious chuckled, nudging Evan in the arm with his elbow as they ignored the whimpering men. “You’re always so easy to read, Evan, no need to hide your blood lust from me.”

Evan sighed deeply. “Watch the street while I get this handled.”

Delirious walked off, laughing to himself as Evan stared at the blood, at the body, at the other men, then he tucked the bill into his pocket and smiled at their frightened faces.


	16. Corpse • BBS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wildcat is not satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written on Aug.28th.2020
> 
>  **Prompt:** Wildcat - "He is coked out." | Nogla - "He drank some shit."
> 
>  **Wc:** 688.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Swearing. Friendship. Assassin/Mercenary AU. Non-graphic scenes. Dead bodies/corpses. Mention of drugs/alcohol. Minor death. Not edited. Humor.

This was meant to be a quick mission, but Tyler didn’t expect it to be this quick. He grabbed Evan, Brian, and Nogla to come along with him, but when they managed to scout the area and stand around for about ten-to-fifteen minutes, they soon realized it was way too dead.

“You said there were people here,” Nogla complained as he stood in the threshold of a broken down door that Brian had kicked in.

“There were meant to be people here,” Tyler said, shooting a glare over his shoulder, but Nogla wasn’t paying attention.

Evan had run upstairs and called out that the so-called people were hanging out in a few of the rooms.

“Ah,” Tyler said, frowning at the mess, “here they are.”

Nogla and Brian covered their noses and mouths as they all came upon flies and other bugs hovering over the fresh corpses. It’s only been at least a day or so, but to have them all dead at the same time, it seemed unlikely that whatever was going on here didn’t have to do with the drugs.

“I see no bullet holes, besides the ones created before they all...died,” Brian said, examining a few old holes in the walls while stepping over a dead man.

Tyler grimaced as he leaned forward while nudging one of the corpses with the end of his gun. “He is coked out.”

Nogla moved to an old white round table, stained with dirt, and took a sniff of one of the drinks that were in front of a man that was now leaned back against his chair, head tilted, mouth open with a fly making a home alongside rotting teeth and a dry tongue.

He backed up, hand covering his mouth as he made a disgusted sound. “He drank some shit.”

“What kind of shit?” Brian asked, making his way over to Nogla.

“Is it...actual shit?” Evan asked, standing beside Tyler. The both of them didn’t want to get close to whatever Brian and Nogla were doing.

Brian shook his head, scowling at the three dead men sitting around the table. “Poison, from the smell of it. Seems a few hits got them in, and from the drugs on the table, including near the bed over there,” he points to the far right of the room where he was previously examining the bullet holes, “they were all too fucked up to realize it.”

Tyler groaned. “Are you fucking saying some other asshole got it before _me_?”

“You mean _us_?” Evan inquired.

“No.” Tyler turned to the door and walked out of the disgusting room and stomped his way down the steps. He couldn’t believe it, after all this, some other mercenary bastard took out an entire drug addicted gang who were making too much noise, and managed to get the money as well. Damn. This was easier than expected too, Tyler could’ve had the entire place destroyed in a matter of minutes.

“So, what now?” Brian asked as the rest of them descended the steps and followed Tyler out of the house.

“We look for another mission,” Nogla said, wiping sweat from his forehead, “that’s usually how it is, right?”

Tyler scoffed, turning to face them with a phone pressed to his ear. “As fucking if, this was mine, and that bastard took it.”

Brian slumped his shoulders. “Come on, Tyler, are you seriously going—”

“Brock,” Tyler said, interrupting Brian with an uneasy grin rising to his lips as he tried to suppress the anger inside of him, “can you find out who the fuck took my mission so I can either lop their head off, or torture them for the time wasted.”

“It wasn’t that bad, we were only here less than twenty minutes,” Nogla said, checking his watch.

Evan chuckled, “I’m down with whatever Tyler’s going on about, I don’t mind a good hunt.”

Brian rolled his eyes. “You always do, Evan, you always do.”

Once Tyler got the name and coordinates, he waved his friends and they headed off back to their truck, about to hunt down the mercenary who took his kills.


	17. Coffee • BBS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt:** Vanoss - "I’m glad you guys joined us for this meeting." / "It’s coffee, not fucking Cocaine!"
> 
>  **Wc:** 312
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Not edited. More micro fiction than flashfic. Friendship. Non-graphic Torture scene. Assassin/Gang/Mercenary AU. Coffee.

“You know,” Evan said, frowning at his coffee cup that he had bought not too long ago but was now growing cold, “I don’t really like torture all that much, I mean...I get the whole idea of it, it can be useful.” He walked over to his friend and knelt down in front of a wide eyed man lying against a metal post. “Maybe it’s a good thing that I don’t end up doing it.” He sighed. “Too much work.”

The door to the warehouse opened and four others wandered inside, their voices a mismatched to one another’s until they come to a crawl.

“I’m glad you guys joined us for this meeting,” Evan said, leaning against the table and gesturing at their mutual friend, “Delirious is almost finished up.”

A cracked bone makes the others wince, and the man lying on the ground whimpers terribly as he lies shuddering on the ground.

“I thought you guys were shipping him to SMii7y’s group,” Marcel said, grabbing a metal chair and plopping down onto it. He scowled at Delirious who was talking to the man.

“SMii7y has his own problems elsewhere,” said Evan, waving his hand, then looking at Brian, “did you get it?”

“I mean…” Brian said, focused on the torture victim before tossing a box at Evan, “you could’ve gone yourself.”

Evan grinned at the coffee. “Ah, yes, I’m supervising, if you haven’t noticed, and it’s coffee, not fucking Cocaine.”

“I could do for both,” Brock said. “Are we heading out, or are you waiting for Tyler?”

Evan placed the box of coffee down on the table. “I’m checking up on him after Delirious is done playing with his food.”

Brian whistled, and Delirious glared from his over his shoulder. “Hurry up, mutt, we’re going to be late for another meeting.”

Evan sighed. “Anyone want some coffee while we’re waiting.”


	18. Card Game • BBS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan checks in with his friends who are playing a game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written on Aug.18th.2020
> 
>  **Prompt:** Vanoss - "Why the fuck did you draw him like that?"
> 
>  **Wc:** 608.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Not edited. Mild swears. Assassin/Mercenary/Gang related AU. Friendship. OOC. Alcohol.

It was nine, the streets were covered in darkness, the lights revealed no one on the sidewalks, just the swiftness of cars fading in the distance. A black sleek car rolled up not too long after a minute had ticked by on the clock. The windows were blacked out, and the camera hanging from the corners of the warehouse could easily see in the darkness at how many people stepped out.

Two.

A driver, and the one sitting in the backseat. Their faces were obscured thanks to a static on the camera, but they weren’t a threat to the ones inside.

A curse left one of their mouths as they scanned a keycard on the side of the door that blinked red before switching to green.

The night hadn’t gone the way that he had hoped, but maybe if he gained a better perspective, he could finish up the job.

He and the driver walked through the threshold. The door behind them slammed shut, and the echo reverberated, but it didn’t bother anyone that was inside as they walked toward a large table surrounded by a few of their friends.

“Did you get what I wanted?” Evan asked, placing down a gun beside a half filled glass of Vodka that had candies at the bottom.

His friend, Marcel, passed him the piece of paper while dropping a card in the pile, grinning at his friend’s collective curses as they continued the game.

Evan stared at the picture, brows pinched at the ridiculousness of it. “Why the fuck did you draw him like that?”

“I didn’t,” Marcel said, sneering across the table at their friend Nogla who had tossed in another card, gaining more curses and glares from the others. “That’s Nogla’s doing.”

“I did try my best,” said Nogla, getting up from where he had been sitting to stand beside Evan, “I think it’s pretty fucking good, so quit complainin’.”

Evan shook his head, then passed it to the driver. Jonathan wrinkled his nose, then folded it and set it inside his coat.

“I was hoping for a much better analysis than that,” Jonathan said.

“If you want better eyes,” Brian said, getting up from his chair, the legs scraping against the smooth concrete, “then I’ll come along this time.” He dropped his last card, and the others groaned as they all set their cards down. “Maybe next time, fella’s.”

“I want a printed copy,” Evan said.

Marcel shrugged his shoulders while Scotty grabbed the cards. “I’ll pick up Moo, I’m sure he’s finished on the outskirts, he’ll probably be better at this than me.”

“Unless you want to come too,” Jonathan said, nudging his shoulder. “We could use an extra sniper.”

Marcel scoffed. “Oh, and you think I’m good?”

“The other half are gone, so I have to make do with the rest of you,” Evan said. “This should take only an hour if I’m able to discern from the lack of skill in your drawing, Nogla.”

“It’s not that bad.”

“Well, if you aren’t doing too hot, then call in me and Scotty,” Marcel grinned, “I’m sure we’ll be able to make some kind of difference.”

“With your card playing skills, I doubt it,” Brian said, picking up a case that had the sniper gun inside, including a few magazine’s.

Scotty laughed while shuffling the cards. “You got lucky, Brian. When you guys get back, we’ll have another round, you too, Evan, Jonathan?”

Evan waved as he headed off toward the entrance to the warehouse. “I’ll think about it.” Then he pushed the door open and they walked out into the night once again. 


	19. Another Day • SMii7y

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMii7y is working.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written on July.25th.2020
> 
>  **Prompt:** SMii7y - "That guy wants to die, holy shit." | Wildcat - "That dog has its mouth around his neck." / "I watched the very end of it, it was fascinating." | Terroriser - "I taste copper." / "I keep shooting the wrong person."
> 
>  **Wc:** 354
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** This is random & short. I haven’t written much for them, so I’m probably going to write flash fics for awhile. Has not been edited. Swears. Nameless OC character death. Assassin/Hitmen AU.

“This guy wants to die, holy shit,” said SMii7y, who knelt down and peered at a man lying on the ground, groaning softly between a bloody mouth. He hadn’t expected the night to be so quick, and less exciting. When he got the call to find some people, he wasn’t sure if the ones lying on the ground were the same he was meant to look for.

SMii7y took out his phone and dialed a number, then placed it to his ear, he reached out with his gun and poked the man in the head. “Yo, are you still alive?”

The man groaned, blood dribbled from his mouth. SMii7y was sure there was a tooth lying in the puddle of blood.

The person who SMii7y called answered the phone on the fourth ring, and before SMii7y could open his mouth to ask his question, instead he got, “The dog has its mouth around his neck.” He laughed. “I watched the very end of it, it was fascinating.”

SMii7y sighed and straightened. “Wildcat, I’m somewhat finished the mission.”

Wildcat cleared his throat, “What do you mean by _somewhat_?”

SMii7y heard Terroriser on the other end with Wildcat, a sort of coughing or hacking sound, “I taste copper.” This was followed by a loud sound coming from what SMii7y knew was a sniper rifle. “I keep shooting the wrong person…”

“I kept one alive,” SMii7y said.

Wildcat sighed. “Kill him. What’s wrong with you, I thought you were a fucking assassin.”

SMii7y cocked the gun and pointed it down at the raggedly breathing man. “Hitman.”

He scoffed, “Does it fucking matter? It means the same thing.”

“Whatever. I’m heading back to the rendezvous point in a few minutes. Will there be a driver meeting me there or am I waiting for someone else?”

“I’ll get Vanoss or Basically to pick you up.”

“And what of Kryoz?”

“I have no idea where that freak went off too, if anything, can you find out what happened to him?”

SMii7y sighed, “Alright. I’ll see you later.” The moment he hung up, he fired the gun. “Just another day.”


	20. Petals & Imposters • Vanoss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan is having a difficult time with the petals in his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Hanahaki Disease AU. Among Us AU. // Angst. Unrequited. Mild Violence. Death. Swearing. Enemies-Friendship. Not edited.
> 
> Wc: 715.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

He struggled with the helmet. His fingers shaky, and throat dry, his vision blurry as he fell to his knees, pulling the helmet free when he managed to click two buttons on either side, then the helmet was thrown to the ground. His gloved fingers went to his throat, his touch cold and desperate as he let out another ragged cough.

“It’s getting worse,” Evan said as clumps of red petals, including a rose head fell from his mouth, saliva covering the entirety of it like blood lying on the white linoleum floor.

There was a low humming in the air, but nothing else. It seemed someone was fixing the other parts of the ship.

He had to get up, he had to find someone…

“Evan?”

He glanced over his shoulder and spotted Brian at the end of the hall. He wore the all orange colored suit, and was now walking over to him.

“Brian?” Evan breathed, unsure of where he had last seen Brian. No. He was in Security, he checked the camera’s, Brian shouldn’t be over here.

“Are you okay?”

Evan wiped his mouth, ignoring the intense prickling in his throat that came from the thorns. It was like glass, uncomfortably gliding against the inside of his throat as more soft petals were hard to swallow.

“I’m...fine.” Evan shuddered.

“Is this about—”

“No!” Evan glared at Brian who went still five feet away from him. “It’s not about him. It’s not about anything…” Right, because that’s what Evan was telling himself over and over again when it all started. He didn’t think much about it, but the desperation in his chest burned too much, and he ended up coughing up way too much petals, a rose head, then pulling out thorns from open wounds when they poked through his skin.

It was getting worse. He couldn’t deny that, not when it was becoming too apparent to everyone else. Then what was he supposed to do? Not like _he’d_ care. He never cared. Evan had to accept it, and he _tried_ so badly to accept it.

“Come on, Evan...you can’t just stand there, coughing up damn petals, and pretend this isn't about—”

“Because it’s not…” Evan said, taking a step away from Brian. His eyes started to burn, filling with water, and not wanting a tear to slide down his cheek because he knows the flowers are so much worse than crying. “What are you doing here, Brian? You shouldn’t even be here...you’re supposed to be on the other side with Moo.”

“Moo?” Brian asked, taking a step closer. “I was with Moo, then he walked off with Marcel and Scotty.”

There’s another then...right?

“I also seen _him_ on my way here,” Brian said.

Evan gritted his teeth, the taste of the petal was on his tongue, rainwater and earthiness, almost bitter in the back of his throat, it made him cough again, then he spit out a few of the red petals. He was too aware of the tears running down his face as he once again fell to his knees, his fingers curled as they landed onto the cold floor, one going to his stomach, the other keeping him up.

“It’s okay, Evan,” said Brian, kneeling down and crawling over to him while Evan coughed up another rose head. “I’ll take you to him, then this will all be sorted with.”

Evan glared, heart pounding, painful and choking. “Don’t make me laugh, Brian. Who’s the other?”

Brian sighed. He placed a hand on Evan’s shoulder, forcing him up, they both ignored the rose petals and spit on the floor as Evan let out another choking gasp.

“I said I would bring you to him,” Brian whispered into Evan’s ear, “maybe you’ll see him on the other side, maybe you’ll actually say what you oh-so wanted to say to Delirious.”

Evan shuddered, tears streaking down his face as he fell back onto the floor. The sound of his own heart in his ears was all he could hear as two figures stood over him.

Brian and Brock.

He won’t get the chance to say anything, not to his friends who were still running around, unsure of who was killing off the others, or to Delirious...who was already dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always wanted to write something like this, but was always unsure how it would go. So, I quickly wrote down a kind of image in my head. :)
> 
> So, hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.


	21. Angelic Death • BBS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanoss & his friends are hunting creatures in the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Dec prompt thing on istg. I wasn't sure what I wanted from this fic, but here it is. :) // Vanoss: Delirious is real quiet. // SMii7y: John, get down, you son of a bitch. // H2ODelirious: Don’t question it, Vanoss. // Terroriser: Jesus, Tyler, this is not right.// Basically: Fuck, we left Scotty. //Wildcat: That was fun, Marcel. | And inspired when I woke up at 2am, and almost threw up. LOL. FFS.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** One shot Fic. Angel/Demon AU. Friendship. Cigarette's. Mention of alcohol. Mention of Death. Blood. Supernatural hunters. Mention of vomiting. Swearing. Mild torture. Serial killers. Fluff. Not edited.
> 
> So, I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

Vanoss tapped his foot on the only dry spot on the sidewalk, and sighed into the payphone. He glanced to his left side at his friend, Delirious, leaned against the only dry part of the wall. He hadn’t talked in fifteen minutes, and Vanoss did warn him about what was going to happen tonight.

Ah, yes, the warning, they sipped on clear vodka until the bottle was empty, and Delirious let out one of his insane laughs and smashed it on the dark asphalt. All wet and dark. A mockery of the night, a touch at the middle, barely two am, and the stomach acid came around twenty minutes ago.

Gross.

Vanoss tapped his foot until the phone on the other line was finally answered, and he let out another sigh. His friend swore into the phone, barely crackling and rough on the edges until he realized he answered the phone at all.

“Delirious is real quiet.”

Wildcat grunted. “Did you warn him?”

“Yeah.”

“Then it’s his fucking fault for thinking otherwise. If you warned him, then—”

“I know, I told him,” said Vanoss, glancing at Delirious again. He was playing with a small rock under his foot, kicking it inches away then bringing it back. “We’ll be coming by, if you don’t mind.”

Wildcat scoffed. “Go see SMii7y. He’s on Rose St.”

“Fourteenth?”

“Tenth.”

“He moves fast.”

“That’s SMii7y for you. I have to help Basically and Fourzer0seven, so I’ll see you around three.”

“If we see you.”

Wildcat let out a dry laugh. “Whatever, see you later.”

Vanoss set the phone back onto the hook and turned to face his silent friend. He rarely sees Delirious like this. Normally, he’s not this bothered by stuff like this.

“Why tonight?” he asked after it happened.

“What’s wrong with tonight?”

“It’s dark.”

Vanoss rolled his eyes, trying to ease the conversation, “It’s always dark at night.”

Delirious stopped talking afterwards, and Vanoss wanted to update some of their friends. At least he got into contacts with Wildcat first then the others. It seemed they were all busy.

Delirious sparked a cigarette when Vanoss told them they were going to Rose St. Always so pretty with his cigarette, with the cheap lighter he got from the dollarstore. A small thing. He tosses it on the road as they head away from the quiet store.

A negative in the already dead street. If only he could take a photo, but Delirious doesn’t seem all there. He’s shaking with he takes his drag, pulling the cigarette from his lips, lets out a sigh, and he can’t seem to look at Vanoss all that much.

So, is this his fault for what happened? He did warn him. Vanoss can’t be blamed for this. They did drink alcohol. Maybe they need more, something to ease and loosen them up. The cold night isn’t so cold.

“Watercolor haze…” Delirious whispered, passing the cigarette to Vanoss who shook his head at the offer. “Only the alcohol then?”

“We can get more after.” Might make the tension feel better than this, whatever it was going on between them. Like sparked wires near a puddle of water. It makes Vanoss feel on edge because of it, and it doesn’t help their night isn’t even over yet.

Delirious says nothing the rest of the way until they reach tenth street, and locate SMii7y standing in an alley. He’s whispering, but it could be akin to yelling. They draw closer and spot Kryoz climbing down from the third floor apartment on the outside. He’s hanging slightly, but he managed to grab ahold of some kind of rod that eases him closer to the second floor railing.

“John,” SMii7y somewhat yells, “get down, you son of a bitch.”

Vanoss grimaced at what was happening. “What is he doing?”

“Don’t question it, Vanoss,” Delirious said, taking another drag from his cigarette. It’s almost gone.

Vanoss rolled his eyes. Is this how he was getting him back?

Kryoz is a shadow amongst the white walls of the apartment building. It’s peeling in areas, making it look odd from where they were standing. Garbage bins knocked over, recycling lying close by. There’s the stench of something strange in the area, and it somewhat answers his question.

“Did he do it?” he asked SMii7y.

SMii7y has his hands tucked into his black trench coat, he’s holding a small 7Up bottle, and is frowning at Kryoz climbing his way down. “I don’t know, I hope so.”

“Why didn’t he take the stairs?”

“Evidence, maybe.”

“That makes no sense.”

SMii7y sighed and said before taking a sip of his drink, “That’s John for you.”

Kryoz made his way over to them once he managed to get down from the second floor. There’s a warm smile on his lips. Easy enough to say he had done something right while he was climbing down. 

He leaned in close to SMii7y. “Do I smell like dry ice?”

SMii7y placed his hand against his shoulder and pushed him away, then winced at a feeling on his hand, and Vanoss noticed in the cold light that SMii7y’s fingertips are red.

“You still have it on your damn coat, John,” SMii7y said, rubbing it away onto his pants, leaving a reddish stain, making his scowl deepen.

Kryoz panted. “I did ask if I smell like them.”

“No, but you still have it on you.”

“You should head back and wash that shit off,” said Vanoss.

Delirious nudged Vanoss and asked, “Do I have it on me?”

“No.” Vanoss checked after they finished, he even checked himself when he dialed Wildcat’s number. They had nothing on them, which made Vanoss feel a bit accomplished. At least it won’t sink in their clothes until they wash it right away.

“Did you do it?” SMii7y asked, indicating the apartment.

Kryoz nodded, showing them a knife with rust on the side. “Made it quick, all beautiful and lovely, just like their entire being.” He chuckled as he flipped the knife and tucked it into his pocket once he closed it.

“Okay then,” SMii7y turned to Vanoss, “I’m going to head back with Kryoz. You should check in with the others.”

Vanoss nodded, and he gestured for Delirious to follow him down the rest of the alley. It was warmer when they were closer, softer, lighter. As if he could float into the air like some kind of feather.

“Will it wash out?” Delirious asked, at some point, he flicked his cigarette.

“I don’t know,” said Vanoss. “It’s better to wear something that it won’t show up on. So...darker colors help then light jeans. No rips anywhere, and gloves, preferably leather.”

Delirious looked down at the leather gloves he bought in the early morning when he asked Vanoss if he could join them. After what happened, he didn’t seem interested in their little venture anymore.

“Should we be doing this?”

“No, but they’re not allowed in either thresholds, and their existence peaks at certain points. To be honest, there could be hundreds of them in one area, in one city. We’re only dispatching the ones who are making too much noise.”

Delirious placed a hand against one of his ears. “Is that what the noise was?”

The ringing in their ears when they drew too close. The light grew brighter. Sometimes there were even streets that didn’t have streetlights on because of the power emitting from them easily drained them.

There were many other signs, but these were easier for them to hunt for.

Once they got back onto the street, a car was driving quick towards them, and when it came to a screeching halt. Terroriser was waving at them with a smirk on his lips.

“Get it, we’re late,” he said.

Vanoss took the passenger, while Delirious slid into the back seat. The second the door closed, Terroriser was driving fast down the road.

Vanoss updated him about SMii7y and Kryoz. Terroriser showed him his own knife, including the magazine he used.

“All gone,” said Terroriser.

“What did you do?” Delirious asked.

“I killed three in two streets. One of them was easier, the other two ran off...and let me tell you, when they run, they’re not all that creative.”

“So you used a gun?” Vanoss asked, picking up the gun. “You used all the bullets.”

“I had too. If they got away, they’d start taking out lights, and I’d rather not have that happen,” said Terroriser.

The conversations are all the same to Vanoss, who finds them easy to ignore, and sometimes distinguish. They had these a few nights ago, a few month ago. It all ran in circles together. A mindless spiral. Is that what they were, a spiral of mindlessness?

Terroriser knew where Wildcat was, so they drove there. A school ground, the lights were out. He parked half a block away and they got out and walked the rest. Terroriser used his phone instead of leaving it at home. A precaution, but Terroriser waved his hand at the notion.

“Where are you?” he asked.

The back part of the school, the doors unlocked, they can get in that way.

Delirious groaned, placing a hand against his ear.

Vanoss feels it too. It hurts. The lights are out, there’s warmth, and Terroriser spins as if they entered a threshold of unidentifiable reasoning. If that makes sense. Vanoss opened the back door of the school and they enter. The noise thickens, stretches, comes closer to them as they climb the stairs.

He can’t even hear his own voice.

When they get closer, he can smell through the thickening silver, is something burning. Maybe it’s flesh or singed hair.

Terroriser groaned as the noise returned, and he says with utter disgust, “Jesus, Tyler, this is not right.”

He has some person lying on their back, metal rods sticking through their ankles and wrists. The blood is soaked into the floor. That’s not coming out.

The second the knife digs into the throat, and the body stops spasming. The noise lessens, eases, but it doesn’t mean the tension doesn’t.

Delirious has his hand covering his mouth, his body turned away from the mess.

“How the fuck are they going to clean this shit up when you do this?” Vanoss said, stepping toward their friend who’s taller than the rest of them. Wildcat is wiping down his own knife, it’s rusting on the edges, flakes come off as he closed the knife and stuffs it into a black bag sitting on the floor.

“It’s not my fault they were in the school,” Wildcat said, shaking his head.

“We’re not serial killers, Tyler.” Vanoss frowned at the dead body, at some high schooler, or maybe a college student. Why were they in the school anyways. “Did you find anyone else?” he asked.

“I checked, there’s no one in the school, but us,” Wildcat said, slinging his bag over his shoulder and gesturing for them to follow him away from the mess.

They don’t say anything when they leave the school.

Terroriser’s phone goes off when they’re heading back to his car, he even takes his keys out to unlock the car for them.

“Marcel wants to get picked up on fourth,” said Terroriser as he slips into the drivers seat.

Vanoss is situated in the back with Delirious. He’s trembling from what happened, and can somewhat understand why Delirious didn’t want to talk.

Delirious asked for a lighter, and Wildcat passed him one.

Terroriser turned the car around, and they’re heading for Basically who is standing on the sidewalk, a bag similar to Wildcat’s slung over his shoulder.

Once he’s inside, gesturing for Delirious to hurry up with his cigarette. “Fuck, we left Scotty.”

“We?” Wildcat asked him.

“You were supposed to meet us on seventh, but that didn’t happen, did it? So we had to split up,” Basically said, taking a drag and passing it to Vanoss who needed a drag.

“Tyler was busy making an art piece with the body,” Terroriser said.

Basically scowled. “Kill them, that’s all it is, Tyler. Don’t think too much about it.”

“I’m not,” Wildcat scowled at them.

Terroriser drove to where Basically told him of Fourzer0seven’s location. Once they were down a few more streets, Delirious sparking another cigarette, they were all then standing outside of the car, Basically scowling at Fourzer0seven sitting in a bus station.

“That was fun, Marcel,” said Wildcat, nudging him in the arm. “How do you feel about _thinking too much?_ ”

“We’re supposed to be killing them, not having fun,” Basically said, shaking his head as he headed toward Fourzer0seven, and the blood that was leaking down the glass. It was seeping in, and burning it, like acid.

“Well shit,” Delirious said quietly.

Vanoss hated this night. It was almost three am. They barely went through Delirious’ pack of cigarette’s, but when it got this stressful. He wanted to go home and take a shower, maybe cry, then sleep.

Do it all again?

“I fucking hate this,” Vanoss said, leaning against the car.

Basically was helping Fourzer0seven to the car. He was hurt from the blood, from the chase, from the shock of it in his eyes. As if he had seen too much.

Terroriser opened the door for them, and they got inside, but Vanoss was already walking away from them. He told them he’ll find his own way back by himself, but he was soon joined by Delirious.

“Do you still want to drink?” Delirious asked.

“I kind of want to cry,” Vanoss said truthfully. Felt kind of cheap saying that when all he did was cut into a girl’s neck tonight, and Delirious and thrown up on the asphalt. She had come out of her house on time, although...at two am, is not the right time.

“Are we serial killers for doing this?” he asked after a few seconds.

“Depends on other people’s view, we probably are,” Delirious said, sparking up another cigarette with a red lighter he got from Terroriser.

_Angelic Death._

Vanoss didn’t want to believe that when Wildcat had brought it up once, a long time ago, when Vanoss realized why he could hear the ringing in his ears. When the light burst, when the shadows were shoved way too far, and when it came back after his knife touched the inside of their angelic skin.

“What are they actually?” Delirious asked.

“Demons of some kind, looking like angels...or...I think they are angels, probably why they’re blood burns us,” said Vanoss.

“And what are we?” Delirious asked, passing him the cigarette.

Vanoss’ fingers were cold, “I don’t know. We’re human. Or not...human. I don’t know what we are.” He took a drag, too cold and burning in his throat, all ash and ember, making him uneasy and warm. A subtle feeling fading out when his lips part, and he passed the cigarette back to Delirious.

“I don’t know what we are…” he repeated in a whisper as a light above them flickered.


	22. Winter Longing • H2OVanoss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanoss laughed at Delirious' annoyance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write something like this for awhile, but maybe if I wrote it longer and more clear, it would make sense. Oh wells. I was freewriting, needed to write it down quickly before I forgot. :)
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** This fic is not edited. Swearing. Fluff. Friendship. Kissing. Slash. Humor. Comfort. Light angst.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

Vanoss laughed when he was shoved against the wall. His entire body was shaking with laughter, and the heat from his friend was making it so much more hilarious.

“You dumbass, next time, don’t sell me out!” Delirious said, glaring at Vanoss who wasn’t taking any of this seriously.

Dealing with Delirious was like getting a cut on the cheek. Not as serious as one would think, but he would freak out about it nonetheless. And Vanoss would always laugh as if someone had said the dumbest thing in the most serious situation ever.

That was how they were.

One not as serious, the other blowing things out of proportions.

“We weren’t even on teams, Delirious,” Vanoss said, placing a hand on his arm, patting him and hoping he’ll calm down. He didn’t like when Delirious was too serious, but it wasn’t like he was right now, he just didn’t want to get him to the point that he would end up not talking to him.

One time it happened, that week was horrendous. He had to pretend everything was okay when all he wanted to do was talk to his best friend.

“So,” Delirious breathed, gritting his teeth, eyes full of indescribable annoyance. “You’re supposed to be on my team anyway!”

Ah, this, he had a conversation like this once with Terroriser, but he didn’t like repeating himself.

“I’m always on your team,” Vanoss said smoothly.

Delirious scoffed, his grip tightening on Vanoss’ shoulders. “This isn't about the others, this is about us.”

_It’s always about us, but even though no one liked to speak those words into existence, I only whisper them to sleep._

His heart almost wanted to break at the undeniable feeling of those words, the truth in them. He could only smile and laugh, pretend life can go on without them one day.

“I’ll always have your back,” said Vanoss, trying to soothe Delirious’ fears. “But it’s oh-so funny when you’re tricked.”

Delirious scowled, letting go of Vanoss, and before he could turn, he said, “How about you don’t laugh about it this time, and maybe just stay on my side.”

Vanoss frowned when Delirious turned away, when he ran his fingers through his brown hair and was trying his best to ease his annoyance away. “I’m always on your side.”

“Can you act like it?” Delirious asked him.

“I can, and I always pick you over the others, I always choose you and have your back even if you don’t have mine. And I know you more than you know me.” Vanoss shrugged, looking away, trying to smile and laugh away the subtle pain in his chest. Damn. Now who’s serious?

“Stay on my side,” Delirious said as he drew closer, as he softly situated Vanoss back against the cold wall, tilting his chin up slightly, and pressing their mouths together in a soft, sweet kiss. One meant for many more, one secretive and shy and alive.

Vanoss wasn’t even aware of the tears in his eyes, even swore when Delirious wiped away a few.

“It’s not what you think,” Vanoss whispered, scowling at the tears on his fingers when he wiped them off.

“Yeah, sure, whatever,” Delirious smiled, then whispered softly, “stay on my side, don’t linger to close to them.”

“You want me to betray them?” Vanoss asked.

“No one’s betraying anyone. None of us have too.”

What does it mean, does it matter? No. He doesn’t think so, he just want to stay close so the winter air doesn’t capture him, doesn’t make him shiver and remind them they should go back into the building where their friends were.

Maybe he should laugh it off, Vanoss kissed Delirious again instead.

“Evan,” he said then deepening the kiss, making it mean more, until they both started to shiver alongside the heat in their bodies. 

They both laughed in unison before heading back inside the building, to the others, to what else could spike their dynamic, at least it won’t shatter in small unusual fragments, making it all seem artificial when it wasn’t.


	23. Kool-Aid • Vanoss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanoss wants to get going, but he has no idea what's happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploaded on Tumblr.
> 
> Disclaimer: Drabble. Short fic. Mention of blood. Mild swearing. Friendship.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

Vanoss walked in the room, his jacket zipped up, his bag full of supplies slung over his shoulder, and his shoes were tied so he wouldn’t trip and fall again.

“Okay, it’s time to do the heist.”

“It’s not a fucking heist,” Basically said from the couch in the living room.

Vanoss frowned, then looked to see Delirious covered in red liquid. “What the fuck happened? Why do you have Kool-Aid on your sweater?”

Delirious grimaced. “It’s blood, not Kool-Aid.”

“Where did you get blood from?”

Delirious pointed to the floor where a streak of blood was. “I keep telling you guys to carry the bodies in the house or this wouldn’t have happened.”

“You’re the one who slipped,” Fourzer0seven commented.

Vanoss sighed, letting his bag fall from the floor. “Change your clothes, take a shower, get some new clothes on, and...can someone please tell me what we’re doing today.”


	24. Desperation • Krii7y

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kryoz is scared and didn't want to leave until someone finds him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is uploaded on my tumblr as well. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Flash fic. Short. One shot. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

Kryoz was knelt in a dark space, quiet and waiting. The waiting part was making his nerves burn and his thoughts become wobbly inside his head.

_Where are they?_

The question came tumbling out every few seconds, and yet Kryoz didn’t move from where he was knelt.

He rubbed his hands together, trying to find some warmth in this quiet, dark space. It wasn’t long until he heard a scuffing noise on the cement. The shadow grew stronger from a light not too far away.

Kryoz wanted to stay close to the corner, to seep into the shadows and fade away from sight. At least until he noticed who it was that was wandering closer to him.

His dry mouth fell open, and a puff of white escaped when he gasped, then without thinking, Kryoz pushed himself up, and he reached out to grab a hold of the one who was staggering their way inside the alley.

“You’re alive!” he said, heart thudding in his chest for the one who he was now holding, and who he was now dragging into the shadows.

SMii7y groaned against his chest, fingers weak on his arms as he tried to right himself. He was trembling, cold on his pale skin, open wounds telling Kryoz he had been attacked by the killer wandering the streets, looking for them.

“You’re alive,” Kryoz whispered against SMii7y’s hair, trying to breathe steadily, but his own desperation was getting the best of him.

“I was looking...for you...you...only you,” SMii7y murmured into Kryoz’s neck, breath warm on his skin.

Kryoz nodded, unable to let go of SMii7y’s body, not wanting to let go as the night wore on.


	25. Codex • Vanoss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanoss is looking for his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vanoss' POV. // Inspired by Among Us. :)
> 
> WC: 771.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Swearing. Short fic. Not edited. Free writing. Friendship.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

The rain was pelting from the grey clouds above, making Vanoss shudder from how soaked through his clothes were.

“Shit,” he muttered, glancing down the alley where he was hiding. At first he thought he could do this on his own, but things were getting a little too out of his control. He lost his gun, ended up in a fist fight that cut communications from the others, and now he was wandering around in the bad parts of town like a common rat.

He sniffled. He might have to eat some soup after this, crawl into his bed with his many blankets, and stay in for a few days.

Vanoss checked two of the safe houses. One of them was in a red brick building. The entire place was cleaned out, and it didn’t seem anyone took shelter in some time. The second place was an old house with a broken fence. He had to sneak into the back window when no one bothered to answer the door. He found at least two squatters inside, but other than that, there was no other trace of his friends.

Where were they and were they alright?

By the time he reached the third safe house, he spotted a familiar blue car on the side of the road and quickened his pace to the side door of a white building. It sat in downtown near a tattoo parlor. He knocked on the door a few times, and when he thought maybe no one was inside and he’d have to break in to escape the cold rain, the door came free to a familiar face.

“Vanoss?”

“Moo,” Vanoss said at the same time as his friend. He looked less paranoid than what Vanoss would’ve thought, then his friend ushered him inside the building.

“You’re soaking wet,” Moo said, frowning at Vanoss as he gestured for him to follow.

Vanoss laughed bitterly. “I was fucking wandering around like this...how do you think I feel when I find no one at the safe house’s.”

“Yeah, sorry about that, we had our own problems and we were forced to abandon those places.”

That made Vanoss a little apprehensive. “Did anyone fucking die yet?” he asked, glancing down at the armband around his wrist. It had a crack on the front.

“What happened to your codex?” Moo asked when they reached the second floor of the building, and they were walking toward the room at the end of the hall.

“Cyan broke it,” said Vanoss.

Moo opened the door to a wide room with two brown couches facing one another, and in between them was a wooden glass table with a few coffee cups, and ash tray, a phone, and a tablet on top.

“Did you just say your codex is broken?” Wildcat asked. He was standing near the window with a cup of coffee in his hand. He looked worse than what Vanoss would’ve thought. He had a bruise on the side of his face, and a bandage near his jaw.

“He got attacked too,” whispered Moo.

Vanoss took off his broken codex. “I was ambushed by Cyan...is Delirious here, I seen his car outside.”

“He gave it to me when we escaped Red,” Moo said.

Vanoss nodded, and asked Moo if they had any changes of his clothes and if he can use the shower. He did this in a span of twenty minutes, and when he came out, he drank a cup of coffee that wasn’t exactly good.

“I think we should get going,” said Wildcat, tossing Vanoss a new codex. It allowed them to see who was still alive or wasn’t during this little mission of theirs.

On their way out, Vanoss looked at the codex and frowned, “Have you guys found who sold us out?”

Moo looked over his shoulder. “Well, none of us are dead yet, so once we locate the others and find out where they’ve all been, then we’ll know.”

“For now,” Wildcat said, keeping the door open for the both of them, “we have to be careful of those bastards who keep fucking up communications, and who knows...they might even hack into the security cams all over.”

“Probably how they found most of us in the first place,” Moo said.

Vanoss didn’t like that they were leaving the safe house, but if it’s to solve this little mystery, then they might as well head out. He wasn’t looking forward to whoever has been fucking them over. When he looked down at the codex, at least two other people’s names had gone dark, and that was concerning.


	26. The Sorcerer • Shmeg the Sorcerer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schmeg helps stop the fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write Shmeg the Sorcerer _(MiltonTPike1)_ from the Purge Server. :) I enjoyed the moments he was in, and decided to write a quick fic of him. I'm not sure if I'll be writing anything else for him, but who knows, maybe something will come up or not.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not edited. Uploaded on Tumblr.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

He carefully left the courthouse in good hands and ventured out alongside his partners. They wanted to make sure that he knew where to go, what to do. That was the plan anyway.

At least until the evening, they were heading back to the others when they spotted a bright yellow light in the sky, trailed by a darkness.

“Is that...smoke?” Trevor asked.

“Let’s go see what the hell is going on,” Legiqn said.

Shmeg the Sorcerer only stared at the sky in wonder, and Trevor called out to him, telling Shmeg to hurry up. They had to get to the others, and find out what was happening. Shmeg wasn’t all that worried for anyone, but he raced after the others nonetheless.

As they drew closer, the commotion grew in size as more people were screaming at one another, and from where Schmeg was standing on a hill, it seemed they were under attack by some strange warriors, and they were the ones setting things on fire.

The flames were already engulfing trees and most of their homes. It was taking all of them too much energy to try and take out the flames, but none of their efforts were working.

Schmeg followed Trevor and Legiqn, only to spot a few familiar faces racing over to them. It was Marcel and Terroriser, and there was both the look of panic and rage blending in their eyes while they held swords covered in blood.

“What the hell is going on?” Trevor asked, his shriek barely covered most of the others fighting off the intruders.

“Fuckers came out of nowhere, we weren’t organized nor prepared for this kind of attack,” said Terroriser, shaking his head and scowling at the battle before them.

“Schmeg,” Marcel came walking over to him, then he bowed, and Terroriser had done the same, but when Marcel looked him right in the eyes, he grabbed a hold of Schmeg’s shoulders which wasn’t exactly allowed, but they weren’t in the courthouse. No. The courthouse was currently on fire and burning into a blackened husk.

“Y-yes,” Schmeg said, finally able to get some words out, and unable to hide the awkwardness of his excitement that he was sure was incredibly misplaced.

“We need you to take out the flames, and the rest of us can kill those assholes who are setting our houses on fire!” His voice was much louder than Trevor’s, and more pronounced in his demands. They were in a rather terrible situation right now, and Schmeg had to stop thinking about the fire and destruction all around them, he had to help his friends.

Schmeg giggled uncontrollably, unable to hide the smile within his dark hood. “Yes, I can get rid of the flames, and you kill all of them. Stop the fire, stop the fire, stop the fire.” Schmeg stepped past Marcel, raised his hand to the somewhat clear dark sky that was covered with black smoke, and reached out for what was in the air. It didn’t take long for the clouds to form, to thicken above them, for the rumbling of thunder, and the streaks of lightning, then the droplets of cold rain fell from the sky. It was slow at first, then the rain began to pour.

While this was happening, the ones around him were chanting, “Oogity boogity, oogity boogity.” Over and over again, like he had told them to do.

Schmeg stumbled back at the magic, then watched his friends scurry off toward the battle as the rain began to pelt the flames, dampening them, and stopping the spread.

“Stay here, Schmeg, we’ll get rid of these bastards,” Trevor said.

Legiqn patted his shoulder before taking a sword from his holster and following after the others.

Schmeg sighed heavily as he sat on the wet grass, watching the battle commence, and yet the chaos itself was greatly entertaining for him. Now all he had to do was wait.


	27. Flustered After Court • Hitch/Schmeg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hitch is nervous about his infatuation with Schmeg that he ends up fainting right in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol. I decided to write another fic of Schmeg, but I decided to throw in Hitch _(Hitchariide)_ as well. :) Mostly because of what he had said to Basically, "I kind of want to fuck Schmeg."
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Not edited. Uploaded on tumblr.
> 
>  **Warning:** Pining. Mild romance. Fainting. Schmeg has magic.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

Hitch wasn’t sure why he felt this way, but when he sat on the bench in the courtroom, listening to Terroriser’s boring ass explanation of who killed who. He couldn’t seem to ignore the oddness of Schmeg the Sorcerer’s complimentary bullshit speech he was giving to everyone, and ended up attracted to him. He even mentioned this to Basically during break between the hearings.

He had never really felt much for anyone until that moment, and he thought it could possibly be the cult-influence that the others had. He joined in as best he could, but the warmth in his face, and the absolute giddiness he felt flowing through him wouldn’t lessen when he stared at Shmeg. 

After the second court hearing was over and everyone wandered off to do whatever the hell they did. Hitch was careful and awkwardly walking towards Shmeg who was always standing at the top of the staircase where he’d look down at his subjects.

“Ah, hello, Hitch, have you come to speak to dear old Shmeg,” the Sorcerer spoke in his almost high pitch voice, although it sounded as if it were coming out of some kind of microphone. Apparently, Hitch learned that Shmeg was an actual Sorcerer and he was incredibly powerful that no one bothered to test his patience.

Hitch bowed slightly, also learning that the cult-like influence was making them seem more obedient for a random looking man that was wearing a hood. There was even the chanting and mass group activities, but nonetheless, Hitch didn’t mind.

“Yes, I’m here to speak to you, I...uh…” Hitch’s thoughts became a blur, and he was a little afraid of what he wanted to actually ask Schmeg. He knew he wanted to stay close and look at him, but other than that, nothing else really came to mind.

“I’m waiting,” Schmeg said, his voice echoing off the walls, and his gaze hidden by the dark cloak was upon him intently.

Hitch pulled at his collar and chuckled softly to himself, but then the room began to grow darker, and he couldn’t even speak until he lost his footing, and hit the floor. He heard a gasp before his eyes closed.

When they opened, he was on his back and staring up at Schmeg who was knelt beside him.

“Are you alright, Hitch?” Schmeg asked him, tilting his head to the side. He had a hand hovering over his stomach, and there was a bit of warmth there. When he began to move his hand up toward Hitch’s face, it stayed near his forehead before pulling away.

“I’m...okay, sorry about that,” Hitch said, sitting up. He wasn’t so dizzy or flushed, and he actually felt better. “What did you do to me?”

Shmeg chuckled. “Oh, I healed you of your ailment, of course.”

_ Ailment? _

“I’m not sick.”

“Well, whatever made you faint was the ailment in question, so I healed it.”

Hitch stared at Shmeg, unsure of what he was supposed to say to that. He was still a little flustered now that Shmeg was so close, but it wasn’t like he can simply heal away how he felt.

“If you’re okay, I should be going back to my station.” Shmeg was about to start laughing again, a nervous kind of laugh with enough control to stop, but Hitch had reached out and grabbed a hold of his sleeve before he could.

Hitch’s eyes widened at what he had done. His heart was beating rapidly inside his chest, while his thoughts were reeling at what he was meant to do now.

“I’m sorry, Shmeg.” Hitch let go of Shmeg’s sleeve and bowed his head. “I didn’t mean to do that.”

“Ah, well, maybe you’re still…” Shmeg placed a gloved hand against Hitch’s forehead, pushing back a bit of his hair, and hummed quietly. “I see, your ailment is not an ailment at all.” He laughed again, his voice growing high pitched before lowering down.

Hitch blinked at that once Shmeg pulled away. “I...forgot why I’m here, I’m sorry, I should be going.”

Schmeg chuckled. “You didn’t forget. How about I come with you, and spend a few hours away from the court room. I’m sure the others will be fine without dear old Schmeg.”

Hitch’s cheeks were becoming warm before he started to nod, the both of them got to their feet and headed out of the courtroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even follow the twitch streamers that have filled most of the purge smp server. LOL. But nonetheless, whatever interests me, I'll possibly write it. Of course, I'll write more BBS fics, I still have a long list that I haven't touched in the last 1-2 years, and I've been terribly procrastinating, but we all know 2020 wasn't a great year. :/ Nor was 2019 tbh.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this fic.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.


	28. Return • BBS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan and his friends are waking up the next day from a party, but they have to sneak out since the police arrived at the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Schmeg/cult fic. LOL. I might write another with SMii7y's pov. :)
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Not edited. References to a cult. Swearing. Friendship. s
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

Evan yawned as he sat up on the floor. The pink neon light to his right was still glowing from last night’s party, and it seemed whoever’s room this belonged too forgot to turn their light off. He found Marcel, Scotty, and SMii7y sleeping on the bed, the three of them were fully clothes, and from where he was looking, cuddling one another. SMii7y was holding a bottle of Jack Daniels in his arms as if it were a teddy bear.

Teddy bear…

Oh, right, where was Delirious?

Evan was about to get up when the bedroom door opened, and speak of the devil, Delirious stepped inside with a wild look in his eyes.

“The cops are here, they’re outside!”

Evan blinked, his mind a little fuzzy. “Wait, what? Why?”

“I don’t fucking know,” Delirious said, walking around Evan to reach the ones on the bed, he shook them awake, and ignored the way SMii7y fell off the bed and seemed to have landed on someone since Evan could hear him groan frm where he was knelt.

“The cops are here, we have to get the fuck out of this place,” said Delirious, yanking Marcel and Scotty into a sitting position.

“Where’s Tyler?” Marcel asked, rubbing his eyes.

“He left about half an hour ago.” Delirious grabbed Evan’s sweater from the floor and tossed it at him, including Kryoz and SMii7y’s sweaters. 

Evan walked out of the room to look for his shoes, and he spotted Nogla chugging down one of the bottles while looking out the window.

“Where are they?” Evan asked.

Nogla glanced over his shoulder at him, then placed the bottle down on the table. “Talking amongst themselves on the street, but from the looks of it, they’re going to get their shit together and arrest us for murder and theft.”

Evan joined Nogla and stared out the window, “We didn’t murder or steal from anyone.”

“From what we’ve been doing lately…” Nogla shook his head. “We have to get going, are the others awake?”

“Yeah,” Evan said. He didn’t like this, they weren’t ready for this. He rushed back to the bedroom where the others were dressed, grabbing their phones, jackets, shoes, and then Marcel was peeking out the back window to check the alley.

“No one’s out there yet, let’s go,” he whispered, opening the door while the others followed after.

Evan was a little apprehensive about this when he started hearing knocking on the front door, then started laughing as they sprinted toward the alley. For a second, they were having a difficult time trying to figure out which way until Marcel told them to run right down the street so they can head into another alley.

“Fuck, I’m still drunk,” Fourzer0seven said, holding onto Marcel’s arm to keep himself steady.

“Same,” SMii7y said, his arm linked with Kryoz who wasn’t doing any better as they were tired and staggering behind.

Evan could still taste the alcohol in his mouth, including an acrid taste that reminded him of cigarette’s. He didn’t smoke, but sometimes it happened when he consumed too much alcohol.

“You alright?” Delirious asked, keeping in pace with Evan.

He nodded. “I will be once we get the hell out of here.”

They ran about a few blocks, and when they finally slowed down, SMii7y and Fourzer0seven was throwing up near garbage bins. Nogla and the rest were doing their best in keeping their own nausea away while watching the street in case they were being followed by the police.

Marcel was gripping his phone and was leaning against Nogla, his eyes closed as he shook his head at the sound of Scotty’s retching. “Tyler,” he said, opening his eyes and gesturing for the ones who weren’t throwing up to come closer, “where the fuck are you, and why did you leave?”

Evan frowned at SMii7y and Fourzer0seven. He touched his stomach, and shivered at the sounds and SMii7y’s curses when they both finally got a hold of themselves.

“We left the house party because the cops showed up, we need a way out of this place before they pick us up,” Marcel said, turning away from the others and walking down the alley.

Nogla helped Fourzer0seven to walk properly as they followed Marcel. Kryoz was grimacing at SMii7y, but he also stayed beside him.

“What would we even say if we were caught?” Evan asked. “It’s not like we did anything illegal. We were in a house, passed out, and there wasn’t even drugs...from what I know, of course.”

“There was drugs,” Nogla said over his shoulder.

Delirious shrugged. “They might ask about the cult, but besides that, I don’t know. Maybe it’s a warning because of the noise.”

“This isn’t about Schmeg,” Marcel said into the phone, sounding irritable.

“Does anyone even know about it?” Evan asked.

“I don’t think so,” Kryoz said in a tired drawl, “unless someone snitched out on us, but it’s not like we sacrificed animals or had any orgies...at least not yet.”

Evan glanced behind him, unable to ignore the shiver running up his spine that the cops would stop them and ask where they were going or who they were associated with. They haven’t done anything to warrant such questions. They were only taking a break, and by the evening, they were meant to return to the Court.

He looked down at his wrist where a small, unimpressive tattoo sat on the inside of his wrist. It was shaped like a bone. They all got one when they were brought into Schmeg’s court, mostly for fun, and nothing more. They were allowed to do whatever they wanted, but also to listen to the rules implemented in their community.

“I hope none of us killed any animals...maybe that’s why they’re pissed off,” said Evan once they made it about another two blocks. From Marcel’s phone call with Tyler, they were going to get picked up in about fifteen minutes, but they had to meet up at a church that wasn’t too far away.

“No one killed any animals,” said Marcel.

“Unless...one of us did...not us in this group, but the others.”

“Could be a possible assumption,” Fourzer0seven said.

“Who the fuck knows, right now, we have to go...and if we’re picked up and questioned, we can’t tell them the truth, that’s one of the rules we were given,” Nogla said.

Evan nodded. Like the rest, they all understood that immensely. By the time they reached the church, they loitered in front before Tyler rolled up and picked them all up in his car.


	29. Caught By The Weeds • SMii7y

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMii7y is kidnapped, but he has an ulterior motive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write a fic with SMii7y, so I hope you enjoy. :)
> 
>  **Wc:** 1.6k
> 
>  **Warning:** Cult of Schmeg _(Court of Schmeg)_ fic. Swearing. Friendship. Murder. Blood. Threats. Kidnapping. Not edited.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** This fic is inspired by the Purge SMP Server, and not of an actual cult. Do not take this seriously, it is just a fanfiction.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

A choked gasp was forced from SMii7y’s throat when he was thrown up against the wall. He fell hard to his knees, his fingertips burning as they ran down the rough feel of the wall. He trembled, teeth gritted, a curse hidden somewhere in the back of his mind, and only frozen when a pain cut into his side as he was kicked.

A groan passed through his lips, and there was a voice telling him to stay down, to stay small, so they would get bored of him. He didn’t like listening to that voice.

He was kicked again and again, spit dribbling from his lips and onto the floor. The shadows covered him, but they too retreated, except the voices remained loud within the empty room.

“He’s one of them.”

“I made note of their movements.”

“We should find the others.”

“How fucked up is it that they would be a part of it.”

SMii7y turned his head, squinting at the shadows and the light in the dim room. He knew what they were talking about. The pain flashed in his side, and he held back the groan in his throat in case he gained their attention.

The shadow grew, and one of the five knelt down, he grabbed a hold of SMii7y’s wrist and twisted it, pulling a pained yelp out of him. The man chuckled, placing a knife in the middle of SMii7y’s dull tinted tattoo of a bone sitting on the inside of his wrist.

“Who was he again, your leader?”

_ Leader. _

They didn’t have one, not exactly. They listened to the one who had a larger voice, and there were at least three to four others that were like that.

He knew the one they were talking about, the one they wanted, the most easiest to look too. It was his fault anyways, why should it matter that these people know.

“Schmeg,” SMii7y said under his breath.

The man snickered at him, and the tip of the knife pressed to the inner bone, and then it came free. The knife glided quick, and the man dropped SMii7y’s wrist.

He trembled at the sight of blood bubbling to the surface.

The group left the room.

SMii7y gritted his teeth. It wasn’t the same like the types of groups that were organized like his own. It wasn’t the same. There weren’t any sacrifices, or sexual activities, or possible deaths amongst them.

The only time there was an actual kind of sacrifice, or the ritual itself, would be the burning of the household things they all gathered to create their home.

_ Don’t feel too much for your objects. _

They were left in ashes by the end once the night peaks in the sky. It could last for days, and when they were picked off one by one, the winner was announced. They were given a prize.

If SMii7y didn’t feel anything for his friends, he would’ve told them that there was one who won the last three tournaments. That he was hunted down multiple times and he fought against the best, and won.

He should’ve told them that his closest friends weren’t afraid of knives or guns, or the pain of getting punched in the face, or even the trauma of a broken bone. They were hardly afraid of the dark waters surrounding their homes, the burning flames growing high around them, the choking smoke, the thin walkways to one home to the other that was far from the ground itself.

These people he surrounded himself with were not afraid to die.

He should’ve said that, but SMii7y wanted to give them a surprise that he was not afraid either.

He got up from the floor, breathing steadily as he ignored the blood from his wrist. And when the door to the room opened, he spotted at least two had returned to him, and he ran without thinking about it. He jumped, his fingers pressing into their neck as the second man was thinner, yet with a weaker hit once he kicked SMii7y in the shoulder, shoving him off. SMii7y scrambled away into the hall, holding the knife that the man had when he had cut SMii7y in the wrist.

“I should’ve done worse to you,” the man sneered.

SMii7y grinned. “You should’ve, I would have enjoyed it, and now you can find out what mine is.” He sprinted toward them, letting the knife free as it caught the light, and he slashed the first in the arm, ducked under the second who tried to punch him in the face. He moved to the side as they both struggled to fight together inside a small hallway. He tightened his hold as the knife cut into the second man’s neck. The blood trickled out, spraying, and the man struggled to breathe.

SMii7y kicked him to the side as he turned toward the one who had cut him. A tall brown haired man with brown eyes, a simple angered expression on his face, he was pale yet now there was a flush of exhaustion on his cheeks. His frustration wasn’t as intense. SMii7y knew so much worse than that, and he was glad this guy was nothing more than a runt, because SMii7y sure wasn’t in his group of friends.

“You think you got the upper hand,” SMii7y said, walking toward the man who was backing away, his frustration straining with fear of being cut, and dying like his friend. “You caught me near the road. I was on my way to the store to gather a bit more seeds, but you caught me...and you didn’t think twice why I was alone.”

“You  _ were _ alone,” the man said, unable to hold the glare anymore, he was shaking too much to take seriously. “We made sure you were alone.”

SMii7y snorted, “You made sure I was alone? Oh, no...we made sure you caught me. I’m small...at least smaller than most of my friends. Defenseless, right? I mean, I just showed you that I’m not.” He kicked the body, ignoring the blood at his feet. “I’m here for you and your friends. To stop what you were about to start.”

The man glared, trying his best to keep it up, but the shock itself was too overwhelming. “No. You didn’t fuck us over, you’re just a bunch of cultists.”

SMii7y shrugged. “What were you going to do, kidnap me, kick my ass, take me to the police, and then...make sure my friends are also taken as well?”

“Something like that.” He was backed against the wall. “It’s the right thing to do. You’re delusional. You think they’re right.”

And that’s why it was easy to use SMii7y, he was the youngest, more susceptible to this than the others. It was more believable.

SMii7y stepped closer, holding the knife loosely while his hand was covered with blood. “We would’ve left you alone if you didn’t come after us, it’s unfortunate to be in your position.”

He cut the man in the stomach, twisting the knife, holding him against the wall the best he could until SMii7y tore out the knife and stabbed him in the neck. He watched the blood, the jerk and tremble of this man’s body. The shakiness and realization of death slowly creeping in before it hit him.

He let go, moving back as the body fell, and SMii7y sighed as he dropped the knife and twisted around. He didn’t know where the other three were, but he left the hall, and walked his way out of the two story house. It seemed it was some kind of farm, maybe they rented the house for this, or they used it simply because the owners weren’t home.

Nonetheless, SMii7y ended up walking back into the woods. He looked for signs all around him, and soon found a path. A path that told him there was a struggle, and as he followed the trail, it soon became apparent what happened. There was blood in several places. The grass, leaves, and dirt were moved all over the place.

He guessed at least three to four people were in the area.

At least they were.

SMii7y continued walking until he heard a whistle, and he followed it toward a tall man sitting on a tree stump. He almost looked as if he shouldn’t be there. He wore a flannel shirt with light blue jeans, frayed at the ends where his shoes were slightly covered in dirt.

He smiled up at SMii7y. “You got something on your face,” he said.

He rolled his eyes, and gave his best friend, Kryoz, a smile. “Shut up. Where are the others?”

“Burying some bodies,” Kryoz said, getting up from the tree stump and leading SMii7y past a few trees toward a low incline where three of his friends were bickering and digging holes for the three bodies.

“I should really get better at tracking people,” SMii7y said under his breath.

“I wasn’t fighting, if that makes you feel better,” Kryoz said.

They walked over to the group where they noticed SMii7y and the blood on him.

“Did they get a good hit on you?” Tyler asked.

SMii7y showed him his wrist. “Uh...kind of, but they’re not the ones standing, so I don’t think Schmeg cares.”

“Fuck Schmeg, he should be the one doing this,” Brian said, gripping the handle of the shovel and digging more of the second hole.

“Next time, we’ll get him to deal with this,” Nogla said, then he sighed, “although, he’s barely in any fights, so I don’t think it’ll work out for him all that much.”

“I’d like to watch him get his shit kicked out of him,” Brian mumbled.

“Same,” SMii7y said. “I need to head back, wash off the blood and change my clothes.”

“I’ll walk you, make sure you aren’t kidnapped again,” Kryoz said, grinning at SMii7y.

“Come on, I told you guys it’d work,” said SMii7y as they left their friends and headed into the woods.


	30. Ice & Darkness • Krii7y

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMii7y is in a program with many others to learn how to control their powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This...was meant to be a short one-shot. Maybe 500 words or less. LOL. I had to cut it, but it still grew over 1k. :/ I really like this idea, and maybe I'll continue it whenever I have time. :)
> 
>  **Warning:** Superpower au. Friendship. Implied romance. Fluff. Not edited.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

He was surprised to see it the first time. The fear in his eyes, the complete and utter panic all over his face. One moment, Kryoz was concentrating, his body was steady, and he was quiet.

Until he opened his eyes, gasping hard, hands shaking, and he was staring at the darkness drawing closer to him.

The darkness itself was some kind of mist that had come from the air itself. It grew stronger in seconds.

His screams brought SMii7y out of his fascination until one of the teachers had come in, grasped his wrist, and the darkness had receded in seconds.

The teacher, who they knew as Wildcat, sighed irritably. “I didn’t say swallow the entire school.”

“I know,” Kryoz said. He had fallen to his knees, hands still shaking, but now there was anger in his eyes. No sign of that fear trickling in.

Wildcat turned to the others, hands on his hips, his gaze stoic. “Vanoss, you’re next.”

Vanoss chuckled nervously from where he stood. He nudged his friend Delirious in the arm. “Wish me luck.”

“I’ll do more than wish,” Delirious said, frowning at Vanoss as he headed off toward the arena.

Kryoz was getting to his feet and making his way toward the stairs.

SMii7y watched cautiously at the others. Wondering if they were all going to panic in this state, and when were they going to get better?

Vanoss replaced Kryoz. He stood where he stood, and breathed in, letting his entire body relax, and unlike the darkness that had come in, a red aura appeared around Vanoss’ body. It settled for a moment, until it began to move along the ground toward the group, and as he struggled to hold onto it, the red aura became solid and sharp at the ends.

“Fuck, I can’t…” Vanoss gasped.

Wildcat stopped his powers before they could get too close to the others.

“What was that?” Byze asked, standing beside Panda and Kryoz.

“I don’t know, some kind of mist or something,” Panda said.

“Blood,” Delirious said, giving them a smile, “it was blood.”

The three of them stared at Delirious who had turned back to Vanoss. He still stood in the arena, talking to Wildcat.

SMii7y’s hands shook at his sides. He was both scared and excited to know more about what was going to happen, and when his turn was going to come.

One after the other, they all fell.

It was SMii7y’s turn.

The others had stayed away from him, not because they was any kind of fear on their faces or something pointless like that. It was mostly because he was new to this place, to this facility, but not to the powers burning inside of him. Those weren’t new, and he was desperate to know how to control it.

“Don’t dig too deeply,” Kryoz said as SMii7y walked by him.

SMii7y smiled sheepishly as he made his way toward the Arena. It was covered in strange scents. Their powers didn’t give them scents, but SMii7y oddly...noticed it, maybe the others did too. Maybe there was a different kind of reaction towards them than anyone else...maybe there was more.

“Don’t get carried away,” Wildcat said. His gaze was steady, but he still had that boredom sticking to his form. He stood to the side, arms crossed, watching intently.

SMii7y breathed deeply, and smiled at the feeling inside of him, even how much he had harbored a tiny bit of hatred for that power. He dreamed of it too much, and the dreams seeped into his reality.

All he could do was pretend. That was easier.

He closed his eyes, and let his mind wonder close to the fear inside. To a whimpering child in a cruel box covered in ice. The ice did little to fully harm him, but the fear itself had created the sharp ends that drew too close, and while he huddled as if his small form would shield him from the unbearable cold, he cried for help, and no help would come.

He always ended up finding a way out.

Fingers raw. Tears burning his cheeks. A small fire inside of him, the fire is what burned him...is what scorched him, and left him angry and tired.

“Jar—”

SMii7y breathed, and he opened his eyes to see the entire arena covered in ice. It was a terrible...terrible...ice.

He gasped, almost stepping back to see his classmates, including the teacher, trapped within the ice. They were alive. They had to be.

“SMii7y.”

He whimpered, teeth clenched, trying his hardest not to make a sound as he brought his hands to his face.

“I can’t get it right...every time I try, I can’t get it right!”

“I know...come here.”

SMii7y was tense as the ice settled, and he dropped his hands from his face. He flicked his gaze up at his friend, at the only one...the ice wouldn’t touch.

He didn’t understand why.

It never touched him.

Never...in all its terribly, destructive power, touched _him_.

The shadows surrounded the arena. Keeping most of the ice away from their teacher who was trying his best to get out of the ice that surrounded his feet.

“Come here,” Kryoz said, eyes steady on him, a look of defiance that SMii7y always knew was for the ice...not for him.

“I’m scared,” SMii7y whispered.

“I know, just come here.” Kryoz reached his hand out, giving him a small smile. “I’ll protect you.”

SMii7y calmed, then he scoffed at Kryoz’ words. “As if you can protect me.”

“I can, now come here.”

SMii7y looked down at his feet, the ice was a few layers thick under his feet. And even though it was freezing inside the arena, he was okay with it. He was okay with the...cold. Not when it attacked him and others, not when it hurt like this.

SMii7y sighed, and reached his hand out to grasp hold of Kryoz’ who pulled him forward and into a warm embrace.

“You can’t keep anyone safe either, idiot,” SMii7y said, wrapping his arms around Kryoz.

“I can,” Kryoz said softly as the darkness surrounded them, and the ice began to crack under their feet. “I will protect...everyone, and especially you.”

SMii7y closed his eyes, unsure of Kryoz’ strange resolve. Kryoz barely knew how to control the darkness that was inside of him, how was he going to protect anyone. They were all failures by some unknown design.

Right now, all SMii7y wanted to do was stay in the warmth, away from the ice that called his name, that told him terrible things, so many terrible things that had him wanting to destroy everything.

And maybe that’s why the ice didn’t hurt Kryoz. It also wanted the darkness, that cruel, awful darkness that SMii7y could only describe as warm.


End file.
